Full of Fire
by crazygirliecaptain
Summary: Holly's having nightmares, Artemis can't stop thinking about Holly Plus there's something else going on with Holly that Artemis can't stop Will old memories and enemy's destroy the duo AXH postTLC Made from Strictly Ballroom by Slime Frog KobladeCarmen
1. Vacation equals stress

OH YEAH!! I'm back and ready for more reviews. I think this one will definitally be better than the last one. It doen't realate at all to my last story. This is something different and new. Which means either more or less fluff...maybe more. I have a question but I forgot it so maybe I'll ask you all later. Anywho, ON with the story!

* * *

Koblade grabbed her by the hair and turned her to face him. She punched him in the face but, he didn't let go. Then, he slammed her back against the wall, removing his hand from her head and placing it over her throat. She was pinned against the wall. She couldn't breathe and started to get light headed. He let go and she fell to the ground gasping for breath. Slowly she lost all consiousness.

Holly flung forward in her bed, breathing hard, with beads of sweat rolling down her face. She took deep breathes and thought to herself, 'It was just a dream, nothing else.'

The phone began to ring and Holly picked it up, laying her head on the soft pillow.

"Hello?" Holly sighed into the phone.

"You have a problem," Foaly said quickly but, Holly cut him off.

"I kind of figured that."

"How?" Foaly asked a little upset that he didn't get to prove he knew something before she did.

"I kinda had a little nightmare," Holly said turning over and facing her door, "In it he tried to kill me."

"Wow," Foaly said, in a not so astonished voice, "He just got out and he is already pestering you."

"Would you mind telling me when all of this finally blew over?" Holly asked sadly. She got off her bed and opened the door. It was silent but she didn't feel like going out there alone. 'Just proves your even more of a coward.'

"I've been so... I don't know. Unsettled since I've been back," Holly said a little more depressed, "So many things have changed and I'm getting an annoying habit back."

"Wow, you have an annoying habit," Foaly said sarcastically, Holly growled and he said softly, "What you said though is deep. I wasn't expecting it. I had to make you happy somehow."

"Thanks," Holly replied blankly opening her refrigerator to get milk, afterwards grabbing a mug from a cabnet, "It's just this habit is very bad and I may accidentally kill someone, because of it."

"What's that habit?" Foaly asked happily.

"I don't know what it is really," Holly said hitting herself in the head, she shouldn't have said anything, "It's to hard to explain. There's only a couple of people who know about it and even they think I got rid of it a long time ago, along with something else."

"You really have a lot of issues," Foaly said easily, "Especially since you came back."

"Yeah, well not coming back in the right year screws with you head a bit," Holly replied uneasily, as she poured a packet of hot chocolate mix in her mug with the milk. She stirred it, "I just don't know how to talk to anyone. It's so weird because all of my friends would come up to me and say, 'Oh I missed you so much.' I just stand there cause I saw them the other day in my view."

"I know it's going to be hard for a while but, once you see everyone then it won't matter. They wont say anything cause they saw you," Foaly said optimistically, "You just have to think of it as when you came back from being kidnapped. You're going to have attention."

"Yeah," Holly said pulling the mug out of the microwave, "It's been an entire three months and I feel so out of place."

"Maybe, your just a little out of it cause of all the time you skipped through," Foaly offered, "Maybe you should take a vacation?"

"I kinda just came back from a vacation, don't you think?" Holly asked sitting on the couch and curling into a ball.

"Yeah, but you were working on your vacation," Foaly whinied, "Me and Vinyaya already discussed this an..."

"You and Vinyaya what?" Holly asked setting her mug down.

"We talked and you should take some time off," Foaly said stubbornly, "You seem like your going crazy inside that shell of yours. You need some time to talk to someone and be with friends."

"Kinda hard when they all work in the LEP," Holly growled crossing her arms.

"Well, I also said so you can talk to someone," Foaly said in an annoying know-it-all tone of his, "Who is the one person, besides me, who can help you sort through all your problems."

When Holly didn't reply, he went on, "Juliet!"

"Why her?" Holly asked not thinking clear of it yet.

"Three reasons," Foaly said excitedly, "She's a girl! She's a friend that you can open up to! Plus, she lives with two more of your friends!"

"You have a point, but..."Holly started.

"No buts... We already have the tickets and we already asked Fowl. He already asked his parents, told the Butlers, and set up a room," Foaly said fast, "It would be plain rude to say, 'No!"

Holly growled loudly and took a sip of hot chocolate, "This won't be good for me."

"Holly, your going out of your mind trying to catch up with everthing you missed," Foaly said in an honest tone, "Koblade is out of prison now which will make it even worse. You need a break from the mayhem. Fowl will also be around to help you take in the new gagets quicker. You know I'm busy and it's hard to just sit down and tell you."

"I know," Holly sighed finishing her cup, "I just don't know how I can survive a couple of days with Fowl."

"Two weeks actually," Foaly said, "Well, get packing and see you tomorrow at the shuttle port."

Holly's mouth opened and closed, "That was mean."

* * *

Holly stepped into the field and stood there for a minute. She took a deep breath and started walking. After a few minutes she reached a road and started walking down it in the direction towards Artemis's house. She plugged in some head phones and turned her heavy metal music up loud. She was mouthing the words and wasn't paying attention to anything but the sky and road in front of her.

* * *

Artemis and Buter were driving to pick up Holly when they spotted her walking down the road. She had head phones on and seemed to be bobbing her head to the music.

Artemis, who was driving, slowed the car to a steady pace. He watched her for a moment and smiled at how carefree she seemed to be. Then he smirked and pushed the horn. That did it, she jumped about a foot in the air.

* * *

Holly jumped, ripping the plugs from her ears and turning around, 'Who does he think he is?'

The car pulled up to Holly and she tensed, then they rolled down the window. She punched him in the shoulder through the open window, "YOUR SUCH A JERK!"

"I couldn't help it," Artemis laughed stopping the car, "You were in lala land and I didn't want to be the one to have to give you phyciatric help from it."

She crossed her arms and pouted, "This VACATION, is supposed to be stress free. I was until you interupted."

"You WERE going to be walking for four miles if we hadn't of come to pick you up," Artemis replied sarcastically with some laughter still in his voice, "Unless you want to walk and we'll just wait at the house for you."

Holly sighed, "I guess I'll get in the car."

Artemis laughed as she got in the backseat, "And why are you driving?"

"Because I can," Artemis said, looking in the rearview mirror at her. She smiled and he went on, "Dom told me no, because I should be in the back were no one can see me to shoot me but, I convinced him when I said, 'Would you rather me learn on my own and get in a wreck.' That changed his mind."

"You've certainly changed since the last time I saw you," Holly said looking at him curiously, "I mean, even more from last time."

"Well, I have a brother and sister now," Artemis replied happily, smiling back at her with confidence, to much confidence, "They are only three years old. They really like me even though they just met me as their brother."

"Alright Artemis save the child act for you siblings and parents," Domovoi whispered and Artemis laughed.

"So, it's an act for your parents?" Holly frowned.

"Kind of," Artemis replied shugging his shoulders sadly, "I mean sometimes I act childish with Analay and Austin because their so little and it just sort of happens. I act less mature around kids in my school cause my parents really wanted me to make friends. So, for them I am and it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Once I gave them a chance, they seem nice."

"So your turning into a real person?" Holly asked curiously.

"No," Artemis replied blankly. He turned into their driveway and parked in the garage, "I like what Foaly has done with your ears and height."

"Yeah, it will come in handy so I can go shopping with Julz," Holly laughed getting out of the car.

"So, that's why you have such a small bag because, you don't have any clothes?" Artemis half asked, half said outloud.

They walked into the house as Holly answered, "Yeah, Foaly had these specially made and I still have my special powers."

Artemis laughed but stopped and covered his ears. Butler did the same as Juliet came running down the stairs screaming at the top of her lungs. She got to the bottom and hugged Holly, who surprisingly, didn't, cover her ears.

"I missed you so much!" Juliet squealed, "This is so awesome! Me and you are going to go shopping, have wrestling matches, and watch hot guys go by on mopeds at a boutique!"

Artemis's parents followed but the younger Fowl children entered the room at a hurried pace. Holly smiled at Juliet, "Not so much shopping, a lot more wrestling, and NO BOY WATCHING!"

"Well suck the fun out of everything,"Juliet scowled and then smiled, "but we don't need the guys."

"I missed you so much Julz," Holly said hugging her again.

"I missed you too, Holz," Juliet replied as they let go.

"I think I just went deaf in one ear," Artemis commented, tugging at his ear to prove his point.

His parents stood next to then as Butler retorted, "I think I just went deaf in both."

His parents laughed and his mother replied, "You must be Ms. Short."

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl." Holly replied shaking their hands calmly. She bent down a little, "And it's nice to meet the two of you too."

The two children giggled and hid behind their parents legs, whispering to one another, "There a little shy."

Holly smiled and nodded as Artemis went on, "I'll show you were your room is, Holly."

She followed him up the stairs and to a room, "Mine is right next door so if you need, ANYTHING, let me know."

"Thanks Artemis," Holly said softly, "I mean it."

He smiled at her and she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly and hurridly left the room. Moments later the door flung open only to reveal an eager Juliet.

"Want to go shopping now!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

* * *

Juliet giggled as they walked into the house, but Holly was scowling and her hands were white while holding her bags, "That was the craziest thing ever!"

Artemis was sitting in the lounge and heard them come in. Holly seemed upset and replied, "Would you just shut up!"

"Oh, my gosh Artemis, the funniest thing happened today. Me and Holly went on the carosel in the mall and there's this tea cup thing that you can make it spin faster with this wheel thing. Anyways, we did that and Holly got so dizzy that she tripped and fell on her face. Well, this guy helped her up and she was like, 'Thanks,'" Juliet said fast taking a breath and giggiling, "Then he smiled at her and said, 'If you ever need someone to catch you falling, Angel, you can call me.' And Holly just looked at the guy and he gave her his number. Then he walked over to his girlfriend and walked away."

"And this is funny how?" Artemis asked looking at Holly who bit her lip.

"We went out into the parking lot later and he was carrying his girlfriend in his arms. So Holly went up to him and said, 'Looks like you caught another angel like me right.' Then she handed his number back to HIS GIRLFRIEND. She was so mad, she slapped him across the face," Juliet said stopping in a fit of giggles.

Artemis rolled his eyes and Holly asked, "How do you put up with her? I mean it's not like that guy didn't have it coming. Cheating on his girlfriend like that."

Artemis smiled at her and replied, "Just because no other guys will ask you out, doesn't mean you should take it out on him."

Holly's mouth dropped and then she retorted, "Be glad your parents are coming or else it would have been three."

Artemis looked confused as she grabbed Juilet and they went up the stairs. His mother came up to him, "Dinner is at six, okay hunny?"

Artemis nodded and his mother asked, "Are you going to tell them or should I?"

"I think I'll be shot if I go up there," Artemis replied sarcastically turning around and walking back into the lounge.

* * *

Holly put her clothes away in drawers and went down stairs for dinner. It seemed so weird to her because she hadn't a family meal were everyone sat down for a long time. She didn't have many relatives to go see or talk to so it was hard to be family like. Foaly said that she could make up any story she wanted to about herself. She could even tell them she was a cop.

She was walking past the lounge when a pair of hands pulled her inside. She was just about to punch whoever it was when Artemis said, "What are you going to tell my parents?"

"I don't know I haven't gotten to that yet," Holly replied shaking her head in disbelief, "Can you read my thoughts?"

"No," Artemis said removing his hands from her arms, "Why?"

"Cause I was just thinking about it," Holly muttered sittin down in a chair, "What have you been doing in her all this time?"

"I was researching something," Artemis replied easily, not making eye contact. Something must have been up, "We still have ten minutes, so we can cover the basic questions my parents will ask you. I know you might come up with some things off the top of your head but, I want to at least know some things you'll say in case they ask me something later."

"Okay," Holly said rubbing her head, confused, "What are some questions your parents will ask?"

"How are you? How long have you and Artemis known eachother? What are you going to college to be? What college are you going to? How many siblings, parents, friends, and so on and so forth," Artemis said leaning back in his chair laying his hands on his lap.

Holly sighed and replied, "We've known each other for six years, I'm majoring in engineering but I would love to stay a cop like my father, I'm going to go to Purdue in America, I'm from America, I have no siblings, My dad died in his services as a cop and my mom was in the crossfire."

"I don't think you should say that to my parents," Artemis said looking up sadly at Holly who seemed to not look him in the eye, "How is it you can just say something like that and be so calm and carfree."

"I can't," Holly said, looking up with tears brimming her eyes but she looked away quickly, "It's hard."

Artemis bit his lip and stood up. He walked over to Holly's chair and knelt down, "You don't have to hide it from me. I may have called you weak from it before but not know. It's pathetic not to let someone know you care."

Holly looked at him and a tear fell down her cheek, "I don't have to talk about it right?"

"No," Artemis replied wiping her tear away, "You don't have to say anything."

They stood up and Holly wiped her eyes before they went into the hallway, "So are your parents really talkative?"

"My mom is always, no matter what you do and my dad would be if you talked about specific things," Artemis sighed rubbing his forehead, "I accidently came across one of his topics and we ended up having a discussion for an hour and a half. Most of the time he just repeated himself."

Holly laughed as they walked into the dining room, "It's a parent thing."

* * *

Holly started to jump around the lounge happily, with Juilet. Holly fell onto the couch. (I'm using the American term for some of you who make fun of me cause I didn't know the difference between couch and sofa.)

Juilet turned on the radio to some fast talking guy about a car sale. She immediatly changed it to some interesting enough pop music. Holly got back up again and they both moved to the beat. They were having so much fun they didn't notice Artemis come in behind them.

Holly turned and got her foot stuck in the rug. She fell face first into the floor bringing a table down with her. Juliet fell to the floor in tears and Artemis laughed from the doorway. She looked up at him, getting on her knees and blowing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"So, what did we learn today?" Artemis asked trying to stop himself from laughing.

Holly raised her hand and he nodded, "Don't give Holly tea."

He laughed and came inside. He took a couple of books and left . Juliet and Holly heard him laugh until he got up the stairs.

"HE KNOWS HOW TO LAUGH!" Holly exclaimed sarcastically.

Juliet laughed again and replied, "Yep, you should have heard him chuckle for the first time. His parents were so proud."

Holly laughed and changed the station. It came to a station with some person yelling with heavy metal music in the background, "I LOVE THIS SONG! It's 'Tears don't fall,' by Bullets for my Valentine."

"You listen to this crap?" Juliet asked surprised.

"I love it are you kidding me," Holly exclaimed happily, "Anytime I'm in a bad mood I listen to it and for some reason it sooths me."

"That's kind of strange," Juliet said, "Or as Artemis would say. The angry words are what you would want to act out as, so listening to it would make it like you were saying it or something smart like that."

"It sounded pretty dumb to me," Holly laughed.

"Hey!" Juliet said angrily, throwing a pillow at Holly, "At least I'm not the one that gets tea hyper."

"Hey! There is a lot of sugar in tea!" Holly said and then thought, "Yeah! There's a lot of sugar in tea!"

"Only because you put it there," Juliet replied getting off the floor and sitting on the chair.

"Well you never gave me a limit and tea taste like crap without a lot of sugar," Holly said pouting and getting onto the couch.

"So if you know what tea taste like then you must have been this hyper before?" Juliet asked.

Holly snorted, "Yeah! It happened to be at a kareoke party. I don't sing in front of people but that was probably the only time I have."

"At first I was like, 'no', but then I was like, 'if you shut up I will,'" Holly said and Juliet laughed.

"Don't you hate it when people do that? They just keep going at it till you give in," Juliet replied.

"Yeah," Holly sighed, "Like Chix Verbal. He is going to ask me out until I kill him cause no matter what I am going to say no every time."

Juliet laughed and asked, "But why not say yes for once?"

"Because then he'll never leave me alone!" Holly exclaimed angrily, "He'll be like, 'Oh yeah me and Holly hit it off really good last night,' Wink wink."

Juilet laughed and Holly crossed her arms, "It isn't funny!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"No one can get as excited and angry at the same time as you can," Juliet laughed.

"Yeah, your right," Holly retorted. She giggled and stood up, "I'm going to go to bed. Okay?"

"Alright," Juliet replied turning off the radio, "We can hang out some in the morning before I go to the gym. I have a match coming up."

Holly went upstairs and changed into her pajama's. She didn't feel like sleeping yet cause she was wide awake so she decided to read instead. She had gotten all of the Harry Potter series from Foaly and was on the Order of the Pheonix book. After reading about half of a chapter she laid the book down.

It was 7:30 and she was getting to bored of sitting down so she turned on some Jazzy music. She did a Jazz dance to the beat. She practiced some new moves she had just learned that were difficult. After a couple of tries she acomplished an extremely hard one, that led up to an even harder partner move.

After that a hip-hop song came on with a beat 5 times faster than her slow jazz. She did spins, jumps, groundwork, kicks, and just about anything else she could come up with. Afterwords she turned it off and took a shower.

'I should've waited to put on my pajama's until after I danced,' she thought to herself, 'Though it is easier to be flexible in pajama's then in jeans.'

After Holly got out of the shower she put on new pajama's and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. When she looked at the clock it was 8:30. She sighed and got in bed. After a few minutes she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Okay. I hope you all like. I posted this kinda late and I hope you love it. More action to come. And I want lots of reviews. or flames as long as I have something to read when I get on the computer tomorrow.

Thanks lotz,

crazygirliecaptain.


	2. Boywatching and Fighting

"So, you still are afraid of me, huh?" Koblade asked standing over her, "Or are you just afraid for Carmen." 

Holly started to get up but, he grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her up to face him, "Don't worry, her death won't be as painful as yours."

"NO!" Holly yelled flinging forward in her bed. She immediatly kicked the covers off and fell out of bed. Ignoring the pain, she grabbed her communicator and dialed.

Artemis appeared in the doorway stunned and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Carmen!" Holly yelped as she picked up the communicator.

"You know you're supposed to be on vacation. So why are you calling me at like 1:00 in the morning for you. That's not a good sign," Carmen said sarcastically, obviously eating lunch.

"Are you alright?" Holly asked frantically.

"Yeah," Carmen said straightening up seriously, "What's up?"

"I had a nightmare," Holly sighed sadly as Butler and Juliet arrived in the doorway, guns in their hands. Juliets surprisingly bigger than Butlers.

"Well that's strange, I would never imagine you having a nightmare," Carmen laughed putting her feet up on her desk and leaning back.

"It involved Koblade," Holly growled angrily. Making Carmen, who seemed to be eating a carrot at the time, choke.

"Are you kidding me?" Carmen sputtered after dislodging the carrot.

"I wish," Holly said sadly, "It was extremely weird and..."

"IF HE EVEN THINKS ABOUT MESSING WITH YOU I WILL KICK HIS..." Carmen yelled.

"You know about him," Holly asked surprised.

"Yeah, Foaly called me this morning and told me," Carmen said sadly, "How someone like him can just get away with that after doing what he did is just..."

"Yeah, I know," Holly said sadly.

Carmen smiled at her, "Don't worry though, we have friends."

Holly smiled back, "Right."

Carmen waved and Holly set the communicator down, just as Artemis's parent's arrived in the doorway, "Is everything alright."

Holly walked over to them, "I'm sorry. I had a nightmare."

Artemis's mother smiled, "It's no problem. Do you need anything? Are you alright? Want to go have some hot chocolate and have a big talk?"

Juliet giggled and nodded but Holly replied, "No thanks. I think I should just get back to bed."

"I'm just glad you didn't wake the twins," Artemis's father sighed.

His parents and Butler walked away, followed by a trudging Juliet, who muttered under her breath, "I wanted to have a talk."

Holly and Artemis laughed, "I think you'll be alright."

"I hope," Holly replied shrugging.

He hugged her and she hugged him back, "I don't think it's a good idea for him cause he would have better luck messing with me, then messing with you."

"What are you talking about?" Holly asked laughing.

"Well if you got mad because he was messing with you, once you found him. You'd probably beat him senselsess or even better just destroy him. I mean you've got a pretty good right hook."

To prove his point, he dramatically rubbing his arm where she had hit him earlier that day. She laughed and put her hand on his, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"Yeah, that's what you say," Artemis said sarcastically, "But, I know it's a lie."

"Maybe," Holly smirked, turning around and going into her room. She closed the door and leaned up against it for a minute, biting her lip, until she heard him walk away. She then jumped back into her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Holly rubbed her eyes as she walked down the stairs, causing her to fall. Artemis grabbed her arm, surprisingly, already dressed, "You might wanna try walking, not falling."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that first," Holly growled, standing back up straight and walking down the rest of the stairs, "I mean I must be mental."

Artemis laughed, "Or just to eager to get to breakfast to go on every step."

"Or, I'm just to tired to focus on anything. INCLUDING YOU BEING ANNOYING!"

"Ouch," Artemis said dramatically, putting his hand over his heart, "That really hurt."

She punched him in the shoulder and laughed, "That reminds me, I'm not supposed to hit you that hard. It might damage your sensitive skin."

"Very funny," Artemis rolled his eyes as they walked into the dining room. Juliet was already seated and eating cheero's.

She saw Holly and jumped up, "Oh, do you want to do something today. It would be so fun to go boy watching."

"I thought I said, no boy watching," Holly immitated her.

Juilet crossed her arms and pouted, "I'll return to me post then."

"Oh stop acting like a child," Artemis said.

Right then Analay ran into the kitchen straight to her brother. She was crying and sobbed, "Get him away from me!"

Artemis picked her up and walked over to the door, where his younger brother came through. He grabbed him from behind the neck and asked, "What did you do to Analay, Austin?"

"We were just playing," Austin shrugged.

"You're a jerk!" Analay yelled from Artemis's arms.

"Will go by Holly and Juilet for a minute?" He asked her and pointed her in their direction. She nodded and walked towards them. She tugged on the bottom of Holly's pajama pants until she looked down.

"Will you hold me," She asked, sniffing and wiping tears away.

Holly nodded and picked her up, setting her on her lap. Holly rubbed her back as Artemis led Austin out of the room.

"What did he do?" Holly asked and Analay looked up with her.

"He tried to put a spider in my hair," She pouted. Holly smiled and laughed, recieving a push from Analay, "It's not funny!"

"Why would you be afraid of something so small," Holly asked and Analay shrugged, "You shouldn't be afraid. What you should do is get payback. Go get a spider and put it in his hair."

Holly tickled her and she giggled, "That's a good idea, but there so gross."

"I know," Holly laughed but smiled, "But it can't hurt you, and if it tried then I'd protect you."

Analay hugged her as Artemis walked in, "Thank you, Holly. You're the best!"

Holly smiled as she jumped off her lap and past her brothers. Artemis nodded at Austin and he walked sadly to the door.

"What did you do give him a verbal beating?" Juilet asked, "I mean, Holly gave Analay advice and you put your brother down."

"You let Holly give my little sister advice?!" Artemis yelped.

"It was good advice, I couldn't stop her," Juliet smirked and Holly smiled, "I think your little sister likes Holly. They became best friends in the past two minutes you were in the hall."

He laughed and replied, "That's surprising cause Analay doesn't talk to much around new strangers. I mean if they were here for a couple of days she would say something but you've only been here a day."

"I'm special," Holly smirked, getting up from her seat and going back upstairs.

"So what did she say to Analay?" Artemis asked Juilet sitting down.

"Just that spiders are more gross than harmful," Juilet replied walking out the door.

"I guess that means no one is going to eat breakfast with me!" Artemis shouted at the closed door.

"Girls," He muttered.

* * *

Holly's door flung open and Juliet jumped into the room, "CAN WE PLEASE GO BOY WATCHING!!"

Holly groaned and fell on her bed, "Will the tormenting ever stop?"

Juliet grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled Holly up to face her, "Not until you go boy watching with me, at least once!"

Juliet let go of Holly's shirt and she fell back onto the bed in a fit of giggles. she rolled off the bed and started pulled out clothes from a drawer, "Just once."

Juliet shrieked and hugged Holly, "I'll be downstairs in half an hour!"

She ran out of the room and Holly yelled after her, "Why the heck are you going to take so long?"

Juliet's face appeared in the doorway and she replied, "Well, I have to look good if one of them is already girl watching, don't I?"

They fell into another fit of giggles as Juliet walked away down the hall. Holly changed and went back downstairs for food. When she arrived the dining room was vacant. So she walked through another door and into the kitchen. Artemis was currently rummaging through the cabnet when she walked in.

"So, you decided you wanted something to eat?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. Holly nodded and jumped to sit up on the island, "There's cereal, poptarts, and yogarts."

"You have any fruit?" She asked sitting indian style on the island, "I'm on a diet."

Artemis laughed, "What is it with skinny girls going on diets? That's so dumb and get off the island before my mother sees you."

Holly jumped off and Artemis pulled out a bowl of fruits from the refrigerator, "For your information, I made a deal with Trouble and I can't wrestle Lily till we're about the same size. So, I am forced to lose fifteen pounds. The upside, is watching Lily suffer and gain ten."

"How small is he?" Artemis asked ammused, following Holly into the dining room.

"Let's just say that if someone ran her over with a bike, she'd definitally be squished," Holly laughed biting into a tasty banana.

"And you're okay with having to lose fifteen pounds?" He asked.

"It's not much a problem," She replied easily, "It's not that hard with how physically fit I am. Plus, it would just make me more attractive or at least that's what Foaly said."

"No offence," Artemis stated boldly and seriously, "but I don't think you have to lose any wait to look more attractive because you look amazing just the way you are. You don't have to change and Foaly doesn't even know what to say to his own girlfriend."

Holly looked up at him, surprised at his outburst but happy at the same time. She smiled at him, "Thanks."

He smiled back at her and replied, "You're welcome."

They kept eye contact for a couple of seconds until Juliet loudly burst into the room like she owned it. They looked away from each other and blushed.

"I am so ready to go now!" Juliet exclaimed loudly.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Holly asked throwing her a fake smile.

"NO!" Juliet shrieked, running from the room to possibly brush her teeth.

Holly turned to Artemis and asked, "Do you want to come with us?"

Artemis and started, "As mush as I'd love to go boy watching, I..."

"You don't HAVE to go boy watching. I just wanted to know if you wanted to get out of the house or something."

He stood up to face her as she threw her banana peel away, "Alright, if you really want me to."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him, "I'll be right back, I have to brush my teeth."

Artemis laughed and followed Holly upstairs to practice the art of teeth brushing as well.

* * *

"Check out the butt on that guy!" Juliet exclaimed, wiggling in her seat, "This is so much fun!"

"Yeah, checking out a guys butt is awesome," Holly said lamely, watching some guys pass, "Either they're to skinny or they're to muscular."

"Oh so they have to be perfect?" Juliet crossed her arms and pouted.

"No, not perfect. These people are just overly muscular or they have no muscles at all," Holly replied, leaning her head down on the table.

"Alright then, why don't you try looking for a guy, who's body is like perfect, but don't look at his face cause that might ruin it," Juliet said fast, smiling as someone whistled at her.

"You are so full of yourself," Holly stated, already searching the crowds, "Found one!"

"See all you had to do was look at a guy without looking at his face," Juliet stated, "Where is he?"

"There," Holly pointed, finally looking up to see who it was. She wished she hadn't.

Juliet started to laugh, "You have a good taste in men."

Only if she had looked up early would she have noticed that it was Artemis. Her face paled and then went completely red. She threw her head down on the table with a loud bang, then covered her head with her arms to block out Juliet. Artemis walked over to them and asked, "What's the matter with her?"

Juliet stopped laughing and was about to reply when Holly kicked her from under the table, "Ow!"

"It's nothing," she replied fast, "Are you hungry?"

He nodded and she tried flagging down a waitress. When that didn't work she got up and decided to give the waitress, who was know flirting with a boy, a piece of her mind.

"So, what was all that about?" Artemis asked, sitting down in the seat next to Holly's.

Juliet smiled in a knowing way and bit her lip, "I can't tell you, but I wish I could."

He rolled his eyes at her as Holly came back with the waitress. They ordered their food and waited for her to come back. As they waited, Holly and Juliet whispered to each other.

"You do know that I am still sitting here and if I wanted to I could hear everything you're saying. You both suck at whispering," Artemis stated in a know-it-all tone of his. Holly crossed her arms, glared, and pouted at him, "You could talk to me."

"Eww...!" Juliet exclaimed loudly, "Why would we talk to you?"

She then giggled wildly as the waitress brought their orders, "I think you should take her off the medication."

"Her!" Artemis exclaimed, "Both of you haven't shut up since I got back over here! By the way how many guys gave you their phone number today Holly?"

"Ha! Very funny Fowl! I should beat you up for that one!" Holly replied angrily stabbing her food with the fork. He just laughed.

"Holly did see one particular guy that Holly was interested in," Juliet stated as Holly glared at her, "He's okay but, I would go for someone stronger. Someone I could wrestle with and still win."

"I can beat you Juliet, so he must be pretty weak," Holly laughed, getting her glare reversed on her. She just stuck her tounge out.

"You know your calling yourself weak, right?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah," Holly replied drinking some of the water she had.

"I don't see that possible. I mean you are a girl but you sure don't punch like one."

"One, your weak," Holly said setting down her fork and watching Artemis start to protest, "Two, the only reason I say I am weak is because I haven't had professional training in wrestling. And Three because I haven't beat Trouble yet, so technically, to everyone, I am weak."

"That is in Haven," Artemis stated, "We are in the real world. Not were everyone is perfect."

Holly laughed and Juliet rolled her eyes, "Will you two finish your food so I can go home and wrestle Holly."

* * *

As soon as they walked through the door, they were instantly greeted by screaming. Analay once again was running away from Austin. This time she ran straight to Holly, who in return, picked her up and putting her on her hip. Analay laid her head on Holly's shoulder and cried. Artemis looked at Holly blankly for a moment and then turned to Austin, who immediatly dropped the beetle he was holding. Holly was filled with a vision of Mulch and had to hold back the laugh that was building in the back of her throat.

"What did I tell you about... "Artemis started to say but stopped when his parents burst into the room. They looked extremely displeased, "AUSTIN ADAMS FOWL! YOU COME HERE NOW!" His father growled, making Austin cower closer to Artemis.

Artemis didn't even look down at his little brother's innocent-looking face. So, Austin started to walk towards his parents slowly. Artemis looked back at Holly, he was biting his lip and looked a little upset.

Once Austin made it to his father, Artemis senior took him by the hand and led him out of the room. Angeline then crossed the floor and took the now silent Analay from Holly's arms.

"He's not getting in trouble, is he?" Analay frowned, with tears still drying on her face, "He was only playing."

"Oh, Honey," Angeling cooed, "He keeps taking all the playing a little to far for you. He knows he shouldn't but he neglects what we tell him anyways."

She took Analay out of the room and the three of them stood there looking at each other in silence. Juliet shrugged, turned, and made her way upstairs.

"Is is really necessary to primp befor you fight me!" Holly yelled up the stairs behind her.

"YES! Juliet screemed back. Holly just rolled her eyes and looked at Artemis. He had dissapointment and sadness written on his facial expressions.

"Is something wrong?" Holly asked taking a step closer.

Instently he bottled his emotions, "Yes."

Holly took another step closer and looked into his eyes. There, all his emotions were running wildly and Holly knew something was wrong, "Then why don't I believe you?"

Artemis bit his lip and not only from Holly being so close to him. He looked back up into her eyes and noticed how sad and worried she was. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. He felt her shoulders relax as she breathed in and out. He smiled a little and replied, "Trust me. I'll be okay."

"Oh please! Are you here to pretend you two actually are nice to each other or are you here to fight?" Juliet yelled standing not to far from them. Neither Artemis or Holly noticed her come down the stairs and had no idea how long she was there. They instently moved away from each other and looked at Juliet, who laughed, "Lets go!"

Artemis and Holly followed Juliet downstairs to the basement where there was workout machines, weights, and a wrestling mat. Holly and Juliet possitioned themselves on the mats and began to wrestle, which truthfully turned into a full fight in minutes. He didn't know who through the first punch but it was extremely interesting to watch. Most of the time they were dodging each others moves.

Artemis sat down on the sidelines thinking, 'Why wouldn't Anna come to me? I'm here older brother for crying out loud! I guess it's because Holly's a girl and is the type young girls would put as their role models. That would be kind of cute, Holly being a role model.' He smiled to himself.

Holly was on the mat also having some thoughts as well, 'Why does he choose to hide emotions. I mean he laughs and is happy alot but everytime he is sad or scared. He hides it. I mean he let me know it was okay to cry so why won't he? I wonder how cute he'd look if he started to cry, probably cuter than now, if possible.'

Just then she froze, 'I did not just think that?!"

Juliet punched her hard. There was a loud crack as Juliet's fist made contact with Holly's face. Holly fell to the floor hard in shock. Artemis coming out of his own daze, was instently by her side, "Are you alright?" He seemed concerned.

Holly sat up and started giggling, which caused Juliet and Artemis to stare, "You do know that the last time you asked me that, you got punched in the face right?"

Artemis laughed and touched the side of her cheek, "Just answer the question."

"I'm fine," Holly replied, sparks of magic already repairing the bruise and cut, even her broken nose, "You punch hard."

Juliet smiled, "Thank you. You do to, that one to the gut killed."

"Sorry," Holly apolgized, getting up with the help of Artemis.

"Don't say sorry I just got my revenge," Juliet replied as the two started to laugh, "Did it hurt?"

"Not really," Holly replied rubbing the back of her neck and started to head for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Artemis and Juliet said in unison, making Juliet glare at Artemis. She hated it when that happened.

"You hit me in the nose. I feel I should get a wash cloth before the blood comes out of my nose," Holly stated still climbing the stairs. Artemis began to follow but Juliet stayed downstairs, deciding to clean up the mats.

They went all the way upstairs to Holly's room after getting her a washcloth. She kept it to her nose as it bled, "I thought healing it would prevent that?"

"Not all the time," she replied, sighing and removing the washcloth to see if the bleeding let up any. It was going down extremely fast, "I'm getting better though."

He laughed and sat down on the bed next to her, "So how do you like your room?"

"I don't like it, I LOVE IT!" She exclaimed happily, "This bed is so big! I've never had a bed that I could roll over like six times in and still not fall out of it! I mean everyday at home I wake up with a headache on the floor because I fall off of my bed!"

Artemis laughed as she rubbed her head, "I guess I know what to get you for Christmas."

She laughed and took the washcloth away from her nose, "All better!"

He smiled but rubbed her nose to check anyways. She bit her lip as he did and then leaned back, "It seems fine."

"That's good," She replied, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"I'll talk to later okay," Artemis said getting up to leave, "I have something I have to get to. We might get pizza for dinner. Is that okay with you?"

Holly nodded but didn't look up from her hands. He stood there for a moment inspecting her and wondering but turned and left. Holly fell backwards on the bed and growled, "What the heck was that all about?"

* * *

Okay, I made it close enough to 4000 words. YEAH!! Anywho, there is a story you should really read before this one. I told you already. It is by slimefrog and it is titled strictly ballroom. It is interesting but has some extreme language. I warn all of thee. The characters of Koblade (last name I forgot the first name) and Carmen belong to slimefrog and I'm trying to give them the same personality as slimefrog has.

One... no Two... no Three things I have to say to three people.

One: KORU-CHAN!! Where are you? I haven't talked to you in one million days and you haven't really reviewed the end of my other story. I think. Not sure, I have slight memory loss I think. Maybe I was dropped on my head as a baby. or maybe it was from running into a wall last week. Not so sure. Please message me!

Two:HollyBridgePeppermint, I am extremly happy that you reviewed and there is no pressure on the dress thing, but I am excited that you have great talent to let me see it. I hope your computer writes what you want it to.

Three: OH MY EVIL FRIEND!! You have to know how mad I am. Twice I was on the computer when you were and twice you were (away) You didn't even talk to me :,( I cry! Please check on your computer when your away.

Thank you to all of my lovely lovely reviewers. I still love you even though it is a new story. THANKS AGAIN A TON!!

Crazygirliecapatin!


	3. Pool Party

Okay, I have something to say. I didn't notice this until I was reading over the first. I noticed that I said the little sisters name was Christina and the little brothers name was Andrew. Since I don't want to confuse anyone. I am changing the first chapter to say Analay and Austin. That is all!

* * *

Holly was walking down the hall with Analay close behind. She was irritated, no not irritated, disturbed. Ever since they had eaten, Analay had followed her. She hadn't stopped talking either. Holly kept biting her lip, still unused to not telling someone to shut up. She was always surrounded by grown-ups and didn't care what they though, but she didn't want to make a little girl cry. Especially Artemis's little sister. 

"Oh, and this one time, Jacob, my best friend, found this really cool rock and it was really pretty but, it wasn't valuable so it didn't really mean anything..."

'Yep, she definitally is a Fowl,' Holly thought to herself as she sighed.

Juliet came around the corner ahead, "I was looking for you. It's time for your nap."

"NO!!" Analay protested, looking at Holly, "WE'RE HAVING SO MUCH FUN!!"

"I know, I know," Holly said coming down to eye level, "But if you take your nap, then maybe your mom will let you stay up a little longer and we can go get ice cream."

"Okay," She sighed dragging her feet all the way to Juliet. Holly waited till the turned the corner till she jumped in the air and spun around happily.

"My sister would have loved to dance with you," Artemis sarcastically remarked, as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I don't liked to be mocked," Holly replied passing him and starting to walk downstairs, "And since when do you know what a girl wants?"

"Since I have three woman living in my house," Artemis said following her, "Juliet lets people know when she wants them to know, my mother says it with her eyes, and Analay tells anyone, anywhere, at any given time."

"I know!" Holly exclaimed turning around to face him, "She is like a time bomb! One minute we're talking about what her favorite animals are and then she's saying how hot Orlando Bloom is! I mean isn't she a little young!"

Artemis laughed as Holly stopped and leaned against the railing, "She's going to grow up a little bit faster than most children in her speech, writing, arithmatics, just like Austin, too. Though they will act like children cause they are."

"How is it that you and your siblings ended up with the smart jean?" Holly asked, her eyes not concealing her amazment, "It is almost impossible, in a way, that yours would have been the only time it happened."

"Well, they're actually going to be smarter than me," Artemis stated leaning on the railing next to her.

"How, isn't that like impossible? I thought you already had an IQ of like infinity plus infinity," Holly stated crossing her arms.

"I do," He smirked, "but Analay and Austin have me to teach them and I mostly taught myself, considering my teachers knew less than I did in first grade."

Holly faked a gasp, "Not kindergarden!" Artemis gave Holly a slight push almost knocking her fully over because she hadn't expected it, "You jerk!" She pushed him back but missed as he dodged.

"Me, I barely pushed you!" Artemis exclaimed, turning to run away from Holly who started to chase him. She followed him through the hall and around the house, ignoring the cold air. She rounded the next corner to see Artemis standing by the open pool, "I'm warning you now, if you push me, I will pull you in with me."

Holly looked down at her shoes and thought for a moment. She then looked at her shirt and back at him, "It's okay, I'm not wearing white!"

Before he could protest she had shoved him into the pool , also diving over his head somehow. He came up and turned around to see the back of Holly's head, which he pushed under the water again. She came up sputtering and turned around to face him. He braced himself to be hit but instead he got a face full of water.

He was just about to splash her back when he heard his mother, "ARTEMIS FOWL, YOU BOTH GET OUT OF THERE NOW, IT IS ONLY TWENTY DEGREES OUTSIDE!"

Artemis and Holly both bit there lips and swam to the shallow end of the pool, "I don't know what has come over you."

"Well," Artemis started to explain, "Holly and I were talking and I decided to show her the pool. We started bickering and pushed each other. She fell in and I tried to save her."

Holly bit her lip and resisted the urge to kick him right then and there. He could be so conceited sometimes. His mother rolled her eyes, obviously knowing that, that wasn't what happened. She handed them both towels and walked towards the door.

"You both try to dry yourselves as much as possible and Artemis try to find a way through the house that won't get my carpet wet," She sighed going inside the house.

Artemis laughed, "Yeah right like that can happen."

Holly laughed and started to dry herself off. Artemis took off various parts off his now ruined suit and laid them inside the house were they wouldn't get anything wet. He then started to dry off the rest of his suit as much as possible. Holly had it a lot easier, cause he had a long sleeve shirt and and she didn't. She finished quicker and stood there watching him attempt to dry off.

She came over to him and tried to help. She tried getting more water out of his shirt as dried his pants. Finally they gave up and Holly followed Artemis through the house and up the stairs to their rooms.

Holly easily changed into her pajama's and sat cross-legged on her bed. She started to meditate after a few moments and all her thoughts shifted to Koblade. It made her unhappy but, it was planning that made her happy. Nothing could happen if she planned ahead.

* * *

Artemis changed into some pajama's yet he didn't have a shirt on. He sat down at his computer and checked his e-mail and wrote down some things in his personal journal. He then shut his computer down and sat on his bed to meditate. 

While he was meditating, he wasn't because everytime he tried to think of something, Holly came into his mind. Her hair, her eyes, her face, her perfect skin. For some odd reason that was all Artemis could think about.

'Why is it everytime me and Holly are alone together someone has to ruin it? Whether it's my parents, siblings, or the Butlers. I'm always interupted.' He thought and then rethought, 'Why does it matter though it's not like we have anything private to talk about. Or do we? I mean last time we had a private conversation, I really got to see the real Holly.'

He smiled to himself and came out of his trance, 'I'm going to go talk to her.'

He came out of his bedroom and looked around. The coast was clear, so he snuck quietly but quickly down the hallway. He noted that it was late enough were his parents would be asleep by now but Juliet or Buter could still be walking around. He made it to her half open door and was about to knock, until he saw her through it. She seemed to be deep in meditation.

He snuck through the door and slowly made his way across the room, not once making a sound. He was standing right in front of her and slowly reached out. He was just about to touch her when she grabbed his hand, pushed him on the floor, and was on top of him.

"Not as clever as you think you are," Holly smirked proudly getting up and offering him, her hand.

"Maybe, I wanted you to do that," Artemis replied taking her hand and letting her pull him to his feet, "I might have something up my sleeve."

"Yeah, okay," Holly rolled her eyes and shut the door, "So, what are you up to at this time of night?"

"Like I said, I have something up my sleeve," Artemis replied leaning against the bedpost and crossing his arms over his chest.

Holly snorted and jumped on her bed. She laid down and sat back up again, "And I'm the Easter Bunny."

"Yep, cute and bouncy," Artemis laughed sitting on the end of the bed. Holly tried to push him off but, he ended up almost pushing her off, "What's with all the hostility? I mean I come in here to talk to you and you try to kill me."

"I'm not mean enough to kill anyone, yet," Holly smirked as he raised one eyebrow, "You are so predictable."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked scooting more towards the middle of the bed incase of another attack.

"Almost everytime someone says something that's funny but they say it seriously, or they do something spontaneous you raise your eyebrow," Holly crossed her arms and pouted at him.

"Well, then next time, I won't do it and be spontaneous," Artemis replied scooting somewhat closer to Holly, who pretended not to notice.

"Now that you told me though, it's not so spontaneous," Holly noted, smirking once again at him, "You really shouldn't monologe."

"I wasn't monologing," Artemis protested.

"You were too monologing," Holly replied back.

"I was not monologing."

"Monologing."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Fine."

Holly was about to reply to was to again but stopped, "That was spontaneous."

"Thanks," Artemis replied and she laughed. He smiled and thought, 'Her laugh seems, no, is so perfect.'

Holly looked up to see him looking at her and blushed. He smiled even wider, "Is something the matter?"

"No," Holly replied her cheeks still a little flamed.

He smirked, "Are you uncomfortable?"

"Well, I wasn't until you asked me," Holly laughed curling her legs up and looking up at him. He smiled at her and she blushed again, 'What the heck is wrong with me?'

"I think there is something wrong with you, I mean your cheeks keep getting so red," Artemis smirked and chuckled.

"Shut up!" She replied about to hit him in the shoulder when he grabbed her hand and started to massage it. She bit her lip as he intently rubbed her hand. He didn't look up at her as he started to move up to her wrist and then to her lower.

She started to get the chills and put her hand on his, making him stop. He looked up at her with a small frown on his face but she reasured him with a smile that it was alright. He smiled back and leaned foreward. They were lips were inches away when Holly stopped breathing and then the door flew open.

"WHOA!" Juliet yelled, "THAT WAS UNEXPECTED!"

"COULD YOU KNOCK!" Holly yelled getting off the bed and chasing Juliet down the hall. They both started to run down the stairs and Artemis followed in interest. His mother and father, who weren't asleep, came out to see what was the matter.

"I'M SORRY, YOU'RE RIGHT I SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED! Juliet yelled running around behind Artemis's parents.

"That's pathetic, you beat me up downstairs and then you hide behind Mr. and Mrs. Fowl. What kind of a fighter are you?" Holly said putting her hands on her hips.

Juliet looked around Angeline's head and mouthed, 'Elves are very tempermental and you might kill me.'

Holly started to giggle and Juliet came out from behind Artemis and Angeline, "I won't hurt you as long as you learn to knock and me and you have to have a talk."

"Really," Juliet smirked, "Cause I was going to make you talk to me after that anyways." Holly crossed her arms and frowned, "I'll be upstairs."

"That's what I thought you'd say," Holly replied as she ran up the stairs.

"I'm not going to even begin to ask," Angeline said turning around and walking away, "This household just keeps getting stranger and stranger."

Artemis laughed as his parents left the room and took Holly by the arm and tried leading her into the lounge when she pulled back, hurrily saying, "I'll come down and talk later, I can't leave Juliet up there in my room for long. You never know what she may do."

She ran away and up the stairs as fast as she could. She reached her room and closed the door behind her. She locked it and then leaned against it, sliding all the way down to the carpet slowly, "So, am I a dead girl."

"You saved me," Holly stated looking up at her with a weird look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked, cocking her head to the side and coming down to sit by her.

"You don't want to know," Holly replied and smiled. She then bit her lip, "Though I wonder if he's a good kisser."

Juliet burst out laughing and rolled on the floor, "Oh, isn't that just it. You don't want him to kiss you but then you want him to so you can tell what it's like. I hate that."

"You would have loved for it to happen though, wouldn't you?" Holly asked as Juliet stopped laughing and sat up.

She nodded and replied, "I mean come on. I know for a fact that you two would not only make a good couple, but you'd get along and prove to every fairy out there that it is okay to befriend humans."

"That's a weird way of putting it," Holly muttered looking down at her feet.

"I don't mean it in anyway like that though," Juliet replied, "I just mean before you hated him and he only respected you because you had the guts enough to punch him in the face and not care if Butler would come after you. Now, you two are chasing each other, pushing each other in pools, and even he wants to kiss you."

Holly laughed and Juliet smiled, "I mean you have really changed him Holly. The fairy people could change any human...or at least that is what I believe."

Holly smiled even wider, "You don't know how badly every single fairy needs to here that. There is a problem though."

"What?" Juliet asked yet again cocking her head to the side.

"I live underground and he lives above ground," Holly said even then starting to think the same thing Juliet voiced.

"You know how close we live to a chute," Juliet replied, "Not to mention, Foaly is smart enough to come up with some world transfer device thing-a-ma-jig."

Holly smiled, "That means more visits."

"HECK YES!" Juliet yelled hugging her.

Holly smiled and yawned, "I think I am ready to go to bed."

Juliet mimicked her yawn and replied, "Me, too."

They hugged each other once more and said their good-nights. Holly waited till Juliet's footsteps had faded and then she stepped outside and went back down the stairs. She went into the lounge but Artemis wasn't sitting in any of the chairs.

She turned around but the door was shut and Artemis was standing in front of it, "You didn't think I would leave without waiting to see if you'd come back. Juliet talks to fast to have that long of a conversation."

"Says you," Holly smirked sitting down on the couch and crossing her arms. He walked over to her and sat beside her, making her bite her lip.

"I'm sorry," Artemis apologized, gazing at her. She looked up into his eyes and saw compassion. She gasped, "What?"

"Nothing," She replied looking down at her hands. She then turned back quickly turning her entire body towards his, "It's hard to explain, but I don't really want anyone to kiss me. I have extreme issues that no one really knows about and right now isn't the best time to even think about it cause I'm very tempremental."

He laughed, "I think you outspoke Juliet just now, you know?"

"Artemis!" She exclaimed, "I'm serious!"

"I know, I know," He rubbed her shoulder in a comforting manner and she relaxed, "I was just trying to make you laugh or something. You know to get your mind off it."

She smiled at him, "Thanks."

"That's right," He said crossing his arms.

"Don't get such a big head," Holly said pushing his shoulder.

"I don't have a big head," Artemis pouted. Holly rolled eyes and Artemis smiled, "I think that is time to go to bed though."

Holly nodded, "Yeah. We should go."

They stood up and walked to the lounge door. Artemis stopped her and looked at her, "One question of curiousity. Can I kiss you on the cheek?"

Holly opened her mouth to say something and stopped. She tried again and failed. She bit her lip and nodded. He smiled at her and leaned in kissing her lightly on the cheek, "I know this may be extremely weird for you but, I am now extremely weird now that I have siblings. It's all their fault."

"Don't blame those kids because you can't control your hots for me," Holly stated opening the door and walking out. Artemis stood there for a moment staring at her as she walked up the stairs.

"You're teasing me," He muttered to himself. He then shook his head and looked up the stairs as she dissappeared, "What has come over me?"

* * *

Sorry... I took so long for something so short but I have really been busy. I hope you all liked the chapter. It was so fun to write. Toodles and review (or flame, your choice) 

Like I said Love Mail or Hate Mail!

Crazygirliecaptain!

P.S. You hate me don't you ArtemisRoxMIsocks?


	4. Veronica

Okay, going on to chapter four now for all of you who cant count. lol Which I think you can! Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Holly jumped down from the ledge and helped Carmen down afterwards, "I think if we just keep moving then everything will be okay. All I have to do is control myself and..." 

"Holly look," Carmen whispered. Up ahead Artemis was standing there making Holly smile. He was okay, too. There ran over to him and he fell to the ground, blood soaking up his shirt, coming from the wound in his chest.

"ARTEMIS!" Holly screamed bolting upright in her bed so fast it gave her a head rush. She held her head for a moment until Artemis came in her room, running straight to her.

"You know if you wanted to talk to me, my room was unlocked," Artemis stated as she looked up. Tears started to run down her cheeks and she leaned forward, laying her head on his chest. At first he was shocked but then comforted her by holding her and rubbing her back.

Juliet and Buter glanced in and then told Artemis's parents it was taken care of, so they all went back to bed.

"What was it?" Artemis asked, lifting her chin so there eyes would meet but she averted her eyes from him, "What's the matter?"

"I do... I don't want to..." She tried but couldn't say it. So she looked up at his eyes and bit her lip, "You...were kinda...hurt..."

"I wasn't just hurt was I?" Artemis asked. He had an expression on his face that Holly couldn't read and it made her nod. She then wrapped her arms around him and dug her head into his shoulder.

"I don't want you to go," She muttered into his shoulder and he tightened his grip on her.

"I won't, I'll stay here," He told her, laying her down on the bed and making her lose her grip on him. He then jumped over her and laid down next to her, bringing her covers up to her arms. He then wrapped his arms around her and she curled up in his arms quickly.

He kept rubbing the back of her head and making shushing noises until the crying stopped and her breathing calmed to a slow, sleeping pace. He then kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes, hoping Holly would think it was okay.

* * *

Holly opened her eyes slowly, but light hit them and she shut them again. She then opened her eyes and squinted, in front of her was Artemis. He was still breathing slow and his arms her tight but lightly holding her. She was shocked but comforted that he was with her all night. 

Her arms were stuck between herself and Artemis's chest, so she made her nose touch his. She then nudged him a little harder and he opened his eyes.

"I'm stuck," She stated, biting her lip. He laughed and loosened his arms, "Thanks." She then smiled wider, "I really appreciate you not freaking out on me."

"Well, I've already been shot at, punched, and chased by crazy pixies and goblins so, no problem."

She laughed and sat up, curling her legs up to her stomach. He propped himself up with his elbow and used his other hand to flick some strands of hair from his face, "You know I enjoyed watching you sleep last night. You looked so adorable."

Holly pushed his shoulder so he fell off his elbow and onto his back. She then jumped up from the bed and got some clothes out of a drawer, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a shower," Holly replied turning around and facing him, "As much as I love cuddling, I want to get up and moving."

"Can we talk later?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," She said slowly, giving him a look from the bathroom door, "Though I have a feeling that talking's not on you mind."

She shut the bathroom door and he chuckled. He then got up to go change.

* * *

Holly came into the ballroom, where Artemis's parents were attempting to teach Austin and Analay to slow dance. After five minutes and many sore toes, they got into a shouting match and had to be seperated by the Butlers, who took them to seperate rooms. 

"I think we could do better then that," Artemis whispered but was heard anyways.

"Then why don't you show us if you were paying attention to us last time?" Artemis's mother asked. Artemis just shrugged and took Holly's hand, leading her to the center of the floor.

"What makes you think I can dance?" Holly pouted as they reached the center of the room.

"What, you really think me and Foaly only talk about who's brain is bigger? We have to have something to talk about," Artemis replied taking her hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist.

His mother started some music and they moved slowly to the rhythm. Artemis led slower than the music and Holly noticed his mother crossing her arms. So she leaned in and whispered, "You can speed up a little, I know this one."

He smiled at her and caught up to the music quickly. He spinned her twice and brought her back to him. She easily turned and connected, knowing exactly what she was doing, not even looking down. Towards the end he let her out and twisted her in, lightly dipping her. He then brought her up from the dip but kept thier faces close together.

"I see you were paying attention to much," Artemis's father smirked from his postion next to Angeline, "I have taught you well."

Holly blushed and Artemis raised an eyebrow at her, "I have no idea what he is talking about. I think that ice might have gotten to him."

His mother giggled and his father gave him a warning glared, "Are we dismissed?"

His father nodded and Artemis ran out of the ballroom with Holly still attached to his hand. He went through another room, which was a blur to her. They rounded a corner and she was pushed against a wall. Artemis was up against her and his head was next to her ear, "I didn't know you were such a good dancer."

His breath tickled her ear and her spine tingled making her shiver. He pulled back away from her face with his hands still on her hips and smirked, "I'm so charming!"

Holly leaned her back completely against the wall, crossing her arms, and spat, "Yeah, right. All you are is fast and good with words."

He leaned foreward with his nose touching hers and smirked, "I can give you the chills without saying a word."

She shook her head no and bit her lip. He raised an eyebrow and rubbed the side of her stomach. She bit her lip harder and looked up at him. He used one of his hands to rub the back of her neck with his thumb and the chills shot straight through her back, making her fall almost to the floor.

Artemis laughed and kneeled down next to her, "I'm good, but my father's better."

Holly had her arms still crossed and wouldn't look at him. So he put his face right next to her cheek and nudged it with his nose. She moved her head away but he got closer and nudged her again. She turned and pushed him on his butt, making him laugh, "You are so stubborn."

"ME!" She replied loudly, "You're the one who keeps trying to make-out with me!"

"No," Artemis got up and brushing invisible dust off his suit, "Just trying to make you kiss me."

"Did you really think it would work?" Holly asked standing up and looking into his eyes.

"Maybe," He smiled, "but I would have to try extremely hard and even then it's a very slim chance."

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Because you're stubborn," Artemis stated turning and walking away. Holly stood there for a second followed him. Artemis smiled as she came up behind him and walked with him.

After a few seconds she asked, "So what is the schedule for today?"

"Well," He started, "Juliet and Butler are tied down with the kids today and my parents are going to some interview thing with some guy that my dad might hire. So I guess you can do anything you want today."

"Well, what if I don't have anything to do?" Holly asked, trying to keep his attention it seemed.

'Why is she trying so hard to get me to ask her to hang out with me? Why doesn't she just ask me?' He thought and spoke out loud, "Well, I don't have anything to do really, I have to check e-mail but then... Maybe I do have something. Can you wait a minute?"

She nodded and he ran off, so she sat down on the floor. She laid her head against the foundation and muttered, "He really has to stop with this puberty crap."

She lightly drifted off into her thoughts as Artemis came back and watched her, as she almost slept, 'She looks to peaceful.' He knelt down beside her and asked, "You want to see what fun and exciting E-mail I got."

"Sure," She replied as he helped her up and they went upstairs, "Is it really this boring in your house?"

"Well, I usually have homework because I still have to go to school. Now that it's winter break I don't have much to do," He replied opening his door and going straight to his computer. Holly somewhat shut the door behind her, "There is only two thing that can entertain me for this break."

"What?" Holly asked, messing with some writing utensils on his desk.

"Annoying you is the first and best," He started getting smacked in the back of the head, he just laughed, "and there's this girl at my school who is attempting to get me to go to this dance at my school for winter break. Her name is Veronica Limirick and she has an extreme crush on me."

"Wow! You're modest!" Holly snorted, leaning against his desk.

"I'm not kidding!" Artemis exclaimed, "She follows me everywhere, she calls me almost everyday, she sends me, like, fifty e-mails, and calls me pet names any chance she gets! Not to mention she already has attempted to make-out with me!"

"Oh, my gosh, it looks like your head is spinning off into another dimention," Holly laughed as he logged on. She heard a little jingle noise and took a look as Artemis groaned.

"It's her," He growled, looking at his e-mail which were mostly titled, 'Dance,' and were sent by Veronica.

She giggled lightly and said, "You weren't kidding."

"You think," Artemis said, "I got fifty e-mails and one is from Foaly."

She burst out laughing, "How is that possible."

"She probably wrote it down and copied and pasted it a million times!" He exclaimed and growled, "And I just got another one."

SexyShyGirl: Hey Artemis! I've missed you so much. It's like we haven't talked in forever!

Artemis: I just sent you an e-mail yesterday.

SexyShyGirl: I know but I haven't seen your gorgeous face!

Artemis laughed, "Yeah right!"

Holly smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey she's not kidding."

He smiled at her, "I knew you liked me."

"I never said that!" Holly exclaimed, "And I highly doubt she's shy."

ArtemisIsTheBest: So, what are you doing this Saturday?

Artemis: Staying home.

ArtemisIsTheBest: Why?

Artemis: Why not?

"Do you start that with EVERYBODY?" Holly asked, shaking her head.

"No, just people I like to annoy," He replied smirking as she glared at him.

"Knowing it she probably thinks your sarcasm is the most amazing thing ever," She smirked back.

DancingQueen: There's a dance! It's going to be the most amazing thing ever and I would love to save a dance for you or something...

Holly laughed, "Or something, I think that means ask me to the dance already, dang it."

Artemis: I can't I have company.

DancingQueen: That night!

Artemis: No, she is going to be here all winter break.

DancingQueen: Who is SHE!

"Oh," Holly said in mock horror, "I don't think she's very happy that there is another girl in the house."

Artemis just laughed again.

Artemis: Yeah, she is an old friend of mine. Her name is Holly.

LoverGirl: I'd love to meet her. What are you doing later?

Artemis: Besides hanging out with her?

SummerLover: Well, duh, Silly!

"If she changers her name one more time..." Holly growled and Artemis laughed.

"It's not her fault," He smirked, "She is having a very difficult time, dealing with the fact that there is another girl in the house."

"She's obsessed with you! I think she needs to go to a mental hospital, because changing her screen name a million times won't help!" Holly exclaimed crossing her arms.

"You sound a little protective there," Artemis smirked turning to face her.

"You want me to hit you, cause I'll do it," Holly threatened.

Artemis: I was planning on getting something for me and Holly to do but you are welcome to join us.

"As long as she doesn't introduce herself as someone else every five seconds," Holly muttered.

SummerLover: That would be so much fun! What time?

"She is so fake," Holly kept muttering to herself.

Artemis: Let's say around noonish and you can eat lunch with us.

SummerLover: Okay, I'll be there!

Artemis: Bye.

SummerLover: Love you!

"I can tell," Holly muttered as Artemis shut off the computer.

"I feel that you are jealous for some reason," Artemis said starting to twirl in the swivel chair.

"I am not!" Holly protested and crossed her arms.

"Then why are you getting angry?" Artemis asked and she blushed.

"ARTEMIS!" Analay screamed from downstairs, "MOMMY WANTS YOU!"

He laughed and Holly bit her lip, "She is the most adorable thing I've ever seen but, I might die if I have to be with her every second of the day."

"I'm used to it," Artemis replied getting up from his chair and running out the door. Holly sat down in his chair and leaned back. It was extremely comfortable and she closed her eyes. She opened them and opened an internet box. She started to look up a game on the interenet and found the story line already halfway through, she started to scroll down.

"You know if you wanted to know what happens, you could play the game," Artemis said from behind her and she jumped.

"I don't have the game," She said, closing the engine and crossing her arms. He turned the chair around and leaned down to face her.

His face was inches away from hers, "Well, I can get it."

"That's okay," She said about to turn around.

"Yeah, but I can get it for you. I have limited funds so don't give me the, 'I don't want you to spend money on me thing.' Also, I want to play it, it looks interesting."

Holly bit her lip, "Do you have Playstation two?"

"No," Artemis replied and she looked at her hands, "but, Analay and Austin do."

She looked up and smiled, "So where can we get the game." She thought a minute, "Plus, I don't think that whats-her-face is going to be to happy if we are playing a game while she is here."

"That's why they made memory cards my dear," He smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the chair. He then ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys from the bowl in the hall yelling behind him, "WE'RE GOING TO GET SOMETHING! WE'LL BE BACK BEFORE VERONICA GETS HERE!"

Holly swore she heard Butler fall on the ground in frustation, trying to get to Artemis before he left. They ran out the door and into the garage. There was the most amazing car ever, in her opinion (and mine). It was a black farari with purple and blue flames creeping up the sides.

"Are you getting in?" Artemis asked and she jumped over the door professionally, making him laugh. He opened the garage and started to pull out, when Butler jumped in front, "YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Buter walked over to Holly's side of the car and said, "If anything happens to him..."

"It'll be my fault not hers," Artemis said, glaring at Butler.

"I shouldn't trust you," He started.

"But you have to," Artemis smirked and Bulter rolled his eyes stepping away from the car. Artemis seemed to push his foot to the floor and stopped, recieving a glare from Dom, "I'm kidding!"

He then started to drive away and down the driveway. After they were far enough away, Artemis started to speed up, "You better not crash us."

"Are you kidding me," Artemis repeated himself, "I could drive blind. I know these roads like the back of my hand and my mom taught me how to drive before I could walk. Have you ever had one of those electronic car things when you were little."

Holly laughed, "Does it have a stereo?"

He nodded and asked, "Do you wanna be ghetto or metal or what? Anything but girlie!"

"Let's try rap and then see if anything good is on metal," She smiled, wondering how he knew she like metal, "If it's okay with you. I mean don't you like classical Mozart stuff?"

"Not since I really listened to it," He replied blasting the stereo to some rap song but immediatly turned it to the metal station. 'Last train home by Lostprophets came on and Holly smiled. She loved this song. She started to sing it out loud before she could help herself. Artemis smiled and listened to her, some times singing along.

When the song was over he said, "So you like Lostprophets?"

"You know Lostprophets?" She exclaimed happily, "They're awesome!"

He laughed as they pulled into town, "Do you want to come in with me or do you want me to get the games?"

"I guess I could come with you," Holly replied, as she watched Artemis try to jump over the side like she did. His foot hit the steering wheel and he face planted into the ground, a couple of guys started to smirk and laugh. Holly jumped over professionally making the guys all try to look there best as they came over about to make fun of Artemis and impress Holly.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked, biting her lip as she leaned down towards him.

"A couple of things to let you know," Artemis somewhat whispered, "That hurt, never jump over on the driver's side, and I can see down your shirt."

She helped him up and smacked him in the arm, "What was that for?"

"FOR LOOKING!" Holly stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is there a problem?" One of the guys asked.

"Yeah," Holly smiled at him sweetly, "Just learning some new things."

"I can help you on that one," Another one of the guys said, "I'm T.J. and I'd say that you deserve better then him."

Holly smiled and leaned against the car, "Really, how so?"

"Well," He laughed, "He seems to think he's all that when he isn't and I think I could be a way better man to be with. Don't even think about going out with him because I will be ten times better."

"Well," Holly started, walking up to him and still smiling. She turned to look at Artemis and T.J. smirked to his friends but, so did Holly, "How about you stay out of my business, because I'm sure you wouldn't want me to hurt you and in case you haven't noticed, you must not be as hot as you think you are because you have no girls around you. Anyone would want to be with Artemis but, not you. So get a life or just some acne cream, okay."

She turned around and walked into the game store with a stunned T.J. standing there. Artemis followed after her, "I'm so glad I haven't gotten on your evil side."

"That wasn't evil, that was the truth," Holly muttered and turned to him, "What is his problem? Like he can't tell that you are like seriously hotter than he is."

Artemis laughed and she crossed her arms, "What?"

"You do know that you just complimented about ten times today? Or have you not noticed yet?" He asked smirking at her.

"Oh don't get such a big head," Holly replied pushing him and going up to the front counter.

"I have some games under the name of Artemis Fowl," Artemis said leaning against the counter and checking his fingernails. The girl scurried off to the back room with a bag.

"Would you like just the games now or the entire thing you asked for?" She asked checking off a list if everything was there.

"Everything, please," He said standing up straight and watching as Holly looked confused, "Memory cards."

She nodded and the girl handed him the bag and named off the price. It was a whole lot more than Holly expected it to be and tried to look in the bag to make sure it was right, but Artemis refused. He wrote up the check and took her hand, leading her out the door. He put the bag in the back and jumped in, this time making it correctly and some of the guys looked down at there shoes. T.J. was no where to be seen which made both Holly and Artemis laugh.

They drove back out of town and back to the house. They walked inside, with Artemis carrying the bag, and they went into the main living room where Artemis's parents were sitting with Butler.

"ARTEMIS WAS SHOT!" Holly yelped as they walked in the room, making Domovoi jump. She giggled loudly until Dom chased her down the hall. He came back with her on his back. She slid off his back and on to the floor, almost falling over from the height she fell.

Artemis sat down and set the bag on the floor. Holly constantly tried to look inside the bag but got smacked everytime she got near it. She growled at him and one time did a high pitched noise, but he ignored it and wouldn't let her look. So she gave up and went upstairs to her room.

She shut her door and grabbed her MP3 player and started to go through some of the music. When she got to what she wanted she started to sing aloud to herself. Artemis pulled one of the plugs from her ear making her jump, "You have a really pretty voice."

She turned and smacked him, "Thanks for listening in."

"I'm so sorry," He made his fake apolgy, "Was it a private concert?"

"YES!" She yelled but smiled and bit her lip, "but you would have found out I actually know how to sing, sooner or later."

"Sooner more than later actually," Artemis smirked, "Like I said, me and Foaly talk a lot."

She rolled her eyes, "That centaur needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. Did he tell you about the Christmas party at Trouble's house a couple of years ago?"

"Yep," He nodded and laughed, "About the kareoke thing."

She laughed but it was forced and she half whispered, "Did he tell you about the Koblade thing?"

Artemis nodded mutely and she smiled, "Good, cause I don't want to explain it myself. It's way to hard to do after everything I've had to explain to other people."

"He also told me about Jason," Artemis said, sitting down on the bed but not looking at her, "He told me not to tell you that he told me but I think that you should know I know."

He looked up at her and smiled, "I saw a picture of you before you were in the LEP."

Holly laughed, "I actually am going to get some human clothes like that since I already have those ones for when I'm like a fairy but I need some for while I'm bigger."

"So you want to look like some gothic freak?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutly!" She exclaimed and sat down next to him, "Do you think you parents will mind?"

"My mom started to head bang with me in the car to UnderOath are you kidding me?" He asked and laughed. She laughed with him and she heard the doorbell ring. He stopped and grabbed the bed and acted scared, "She's here!"

* * *

So sorry to leave you all hanging on what is to happen between Veronica and Holly. Will Holly kill her or will Veronica make Holly cry or will something else happen? 

To ALL MI RIVEWERS! YOU ROCK!! but there was no hate mail. I want at least a little hate mail I mean come on. CRITIZE ME! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS WRONG!! but dont be to harsh cause I might cry...

Hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update soon as possible!

Crazygirliecaptain!


	5. Thrills and Chills

Holly ran down the stairs and, yet again, almost fell on her face. Artemis doubled over in laughter as she got up off the floor, "At least my face missed the floor this time!"

"Aw man," Artemis smirked, walking past her to open the door. He cringed, stood up straight, putting on the most cold face he could, and opened the door.

"ARTEMIS!" Veronica screeched and hugged him, almost knocking him over.

"I missed you too," he muttered sarcastically and moved back.

"Hi," She said lamely to Holly, who crossed her arms and glared daggers at her, "So, where is your friend."

"Right here," Holly growled, crossing her arms and still glaring.

"Oh, sorry," She said in a fake voice, "I just wasn't thinking."

Holly was about to remark when Artemis interupted, "Why don't we get something to eat?"

"Where to?" Veronica asked happily.

"Do you want to go somewhere new Holly?" He asked her and she shrugged.

She then smiled and laughed, scratching the back of her head, "Well, this is going to sound funny but, I've never been to Pizza Hut."

Veronica looked at her strangly and Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Pizza Hut it is." 'Oh this is going to be funny.'

"Do they have salads there?" Veronica asked.

"Crap!" Holly yelled smacking herself in the head, "I just remembered I'm on a diet!"

Artemis laughed, "I highly doubt one day will do anything."

"Do you know how much fatty stuff there is in pizza!" Holly exclaimed, "I want to beat up Lily so bad! Just to prove to Kelp that I am better than her!"

"What is it with you two anyways?" Artemis asked, "I thought you two were like best friends?"

"We are but he thinks he is better than me and one day I will beat the crap out of him and prove my point," She growled in one breath.

"I guess you can choose the place to eat than Veronica," Artemis sighed and she smirked at Holly.

"Okay, let's go to Miachi's."

* * *

Holly smiled as she waited for her order. She may hate the girl but she picked a good place. Italian food was the best. Okay, Holly liked food from just about anywhere, but everything Italian was good. 

The waiter brought there food, "So, how is your winter break so far?"

"Great, but a little depressing," Veronica replied, starting to eat her salad.

"Why?" He asked taking his pizza from the waiter, because it was an italian resturant and pizza is italian.

"Well, it is so difficult to see you on breaks," Veronica said, pouting and almost making Holly spit her pasta across the table. Luckily only Artemis and the old couple in the table next to theres noticed, "How is your stay so far Holly?"

"Okay," Holly smiled, "It's nice to see the gang again. I mean it hasn't been as long as it usually is but, I'm starting to know them so much it's hard to say bye."

Artemis put on mock happiness, "Really?"

"I never meant you," Holly smirked and laughed. He laughed with her and Veronica glared at Holly.

"So, what school do you go to?" Veronica asked as if she was interested, but her and Holly knew it was only pretend for Artemis.

"I'm home school," She replied and taking another bite of her pasta.

"Are you planning on going to college?" She asked and looked her up and down.

Holly nodded and smiled to herself, "Yeah, I'm mostly likely am unless I get called back."

"Called back?" Veronica asked confused.

"Oh yeah, Holly is an ex-cop," Artemis got into the conversation that he wasn't in.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Eighteen," Holly smiled and took a sip of pop, "I proved myself useful. My father was a cop and I wanted to be just like him, so I followed his footsteps, ending up here."

She gave Artemis a look and he smiled, "It wasn't my fault, blame my other half."

Veronica seemed to be more and more confused but asked, "So, why is it ex-cop?"

"Well, my Commander died in the line of duty," Holly said looking down at her hands, "We got a new Commander who hated me and would never let me try to help anyone, so I quit. My other Commander and me knew that we only did the job for the People."

"That's sweet," Veronica fakely said.

Holly laughed and frowned, "Yeah."

Artemis looked back and forth at them, still thinking they were becoming friends, "So... what do you guys want to do when we're done?"

"The mall..." Veronica got cut off.

"I'd like to go back to the Manor if that's okay," Holly looked up from her pasta. There was no expression on her face that Artemis could read. Veronica smiled as if in triumph and Artemis was astounded.

"Alright," Artemis replied dumb-founded for the first time in his life.

They finished eating in silence and drove back to Fowl Manor. When they got there, Butler was searching the perimeter, "Do you have to do that?"

"It's my job Artemis, that is what I'm paid to do," Butler said confused.

"Well, can I pay you not to do it?" Artemis laughed and got out of the car. Veronica and Holly followed.

"I don't think s..." He started and looked at Holly, "Is something wrong."

She shook her head no and Butler winked at her. She seemed to act just as normally as she usually did but Butler seemed to think something was wrong. She walked up to him and winked back so Artemis couldn't tell, "I'm perfectly fine. Maybe you're just mental?"

"Me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly, Big Man," She replied punching him in the stomach softly. He didn't even feel it.

"So are you guys staying here now?" He asked and started to walk to the house.

"I was wondering if me and Artemis could go back out if you're feeling okay Holly," She smirked when Holly turned around to face her. To Veronica's surprise she didn't seem mad or jealous.

"I don't care," Was her only reply and she turned back around, going into the house.

Veronica turned to Artemis to say something but he said, "I think I should stay here, something isn't right I can feel it."

"But she just said..." Veronica started.

"I know Holly and she's a fighter. Which means if something is up she won't show it and I think that's what she is doing," He replied sternly.

She crossed her arms unhappily but replied, "I'll call you later than."

With that she turned around and walked away. Artemis rolled his eyes and turned around to find himself alone. Holly and Domvoi had dissapeared into the house and he had to find them. He new something was up.

Meanwhile Holly and Domovoi were sitting in the lounge, "So you wanted to punch her but you would have cried while you were doing it?"

"It's not my fault," Holly pouted, "I don't want Artemis to be mad at me for wanting to kill the only girl he has a chance with, yet I despise her and wish he would hate her to."

He laughed and replied, "So why were you going to cry though?"

"Something was mentioned about parents and I was thinking about my mom and dad," Holly looked down, "She could care less. She'd act like she was sad for me but inside I could tell she was giggling that little, evil, brunnet head of hers off."

"You sure can say a lot of things about someone when you're mad," Artemis laughed from the doorway. Butler turned to look at him and Artemis smiled. Butler got up and walked from the room leaving the two alone yet again, "You and her really need to hide your remarks."

"We tried so hard," Holly smirked, "She even thought we were fooling you."

"I almost believed you though!" He exclaimed sitting down on the love seat next to her. She itched her head and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked and then scratched the other side of her head fast.

"You," He laughed, "Just the expressions you make and what you do."

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him, "So you think I'm funny huh?"

"Not all the time," Artemis moved closer, "Just when you're trying not to be funny."

She leaned forward and whispered, "Maybe that's my plan."

"I highly doubt it," He whispered back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Cause when someone is trying to be funny they don't do it in such a cute way."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" She suddenly asked, trying to catch him off guard. He wasn't.

"Isn't it obvious enough?" He asked back, blowing a strand of hair from his face.

"You do know that I could hurt you very easily?" She replied giving him a soft glare.

"I kno..." He was cut off when Analay ran into the room.

"HOLLY!" She screamed, running to her and jumping on top of her, "MOMMY SAID WE CAN GO OUTSIDE FOR A WHILE!"

"Okay," Holly said calmly, "but there's two things you have to do."

She waited for Analay to nod and went on, "One, please don't scream like that in my ear and Two, you have to answer me this question. What do you want to do outside?"

"We can do anything!" She exclaimed and whispered in her ear, "We can be undercover spies and spy on Artemis."

Holly laughed and Analay smiled, "Want to?"

Holly nodded and Analay jumped with joy. She grabbed Holly's hand and started to drag her to the door. Artemis crossed his arms and Holly stuck her tounge out at him, glad to be out of the room. Her and Analay put on light jackets and went outside. They hid behind bushes and gave each other code names. They then jumped in and out of trees and did army crawls over the ground. Holly was happy to do it even though she knew that in real life it wasn't so much fun.

"Hoppy, what's your position?" Holly asked through a fake walky talky.

"You're supposed to say over, over," Analay said in a duh kind of voice.

"Repeat, what's your position, over," Holly said into her fist and giggled.

"Behind the big oak tree, over," Analay replied from behind the oak tree not ten feet away. Holly ran, ducked, and rolled to the tree where Analay was. She looked around and saw Artemis's father come out of the house, "Time for tactic four-eleven."

"What's tactic four-eleven?" Holly asked looking around the tree to see Artemis come out of the house too.

"Just go the opposite way I do, then we ambush," Analay nodded as she spoke and turned to go the opposite way. Holly suppressed a giggle as she ran the other way, dodging in and out of trees and behind bushes. When she reached the other side, she waited for Analay to make the next move. She started to sneak up behind her father slowly with a small smile of joy on her face.

Holly then noticed something, "Where did Artemis go?"

Just then someone grabbed her arm and turned her around, pushing her to the ground. She screeched and Analay hurrily looked over to where Holly was, giving her father the chance to turn around and grab her. She screeched and giggled.

Holly lay on the ground laughing as Artemis almost sat on top of her, "Dang. I should have known something was wrong when you came into the picture."

"You should have known when I stepped out of the picture," Artemis smirked, "Oh wait I forgot, you didn't notice until it was to late."

"You guys are pretty good," Holly commented, turning her head and seeing Artemis's father walking Analay into the house. She missed what Artemis had said first.

"You have got to pay more attention to things," He shook his head but then smiled at her, "I think I should teach you a lesson."

"Oh really," She replied trying to squirm away from him but he held her down. He didn't reply but nodded and started to tickle her. She laughed and tried to get him off of her, "STOP!"

After a minute he did and she flipped him onto his back, trying to tickle him," What the heck!"

"Maybe, I'm just not ticklish," He smirked and sat up.

"You suck," She pouted and crossed her legs Indian style to prove her point.

He crawled over to her and whispered in her ear, "Im cold."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" She asked, turning her head away from him.

He scooted closer to her and whispered in her ear again, "I was just letting you know."

His whisper sent chills down her spine and he put his hand behind her neck, rubbing it. Which sent many more shivers down her spine, "I think you're cold to?"

She shook her head and he leaned a little closer, "Are you sure?"

She bit her lip and turned to face him. There faces were inches away and he was giving her a gentle look. It made her breath catch in her throat. He said something next but she couldn't reply. He leaned in further and there noses touched. There lips rubbed against each other, "HOLLY!!"

They moved back from each other and Holly stood up, "Will you read me a story to me and Austin, so we can fall asleep?"

Holly nodded and was about to walk away but stopped. She sat down next to Artemis and whispered in his ear, "You were so close."

She got up and ran to the house and he groaned, 'Why did she have to do that?'

* * *

Holly closed the door softly and turned around. She jumped and covered her mouth. She punched Artemis in the arm and whispered angrily, "You jerk. If I would have screamed they would have woken up. It took me a half hour to get her to sleep." 

He laughed and said back, "There room is practically sound proof. I don't think they're going to hear you."

She punched him in the arm again and asked, "Do you have to do that?"

"You made me mad!" She replied, turning and walking away. He followed after her and kept close, "What do you want?"

"To talk," He replied as they turned the corner.

"Well talk," She growled under breath.

"In private," He said grabbing her arm and pulling her through a doorway. He shut the door and turned on the light. She crossed her arms and glared at him as he walked up to her.

"Why do we have to talk in your bedroom?" She barked, taking a step back as he stepped closer.

"Because my room is entirely sound-proof and no one can hear anything," He replied taking another step forward. She predictably took another step back and fell on his bed. She freaked out and scooted backwards on his bed.

"You really should control your nerves," Artemis laughed, walking around the bed and sitting next to her.

She nodded and sighed, "I know."

He cocked his head to the side and asked, "Does it have anything to do with me?"

She bit her lip and looked up at him innocently, "It does a little bit but only because of something else."

"So if I asked Foaly, would he know?" Artemis asked.

"You know you could ask me?" She replied sadly, surprising Artemis.

"I didn't think you'd tell me," He told her softly, taking her hand and rubbing it.

She bit her lip and looked up at him, "Do you have to do that?"

He looked at her softly and nodded, "Yes."

She couldn't look away so they just looked at one another in silence. He looked away but back again in a second. He put his hand behind her head slowly, never breaking eye contact. He then leaned in slowly till there foreheads touched. Holly then closed her eyes and moved her head so there noses touched.

He smiled and leaned in so there lips barely touched. She held her breath and he slowly kissed her. She could barely breath as his other hand wrapped around her waist. At first she did nothing but then she kissed him back softly.

He moved back and lifted her to face him with a finger. He smiled at her and she blushed, "Why do you have to be so convincing?"

He laughed and replied, "Because I get what I want."

She stopped blushing and cocked her head to the side, "What would make you want to kiss your best friend?"

"Three reasons, one, I'm eighteen and I have hormones that I can't control," he started, "I have never kissed a girl before. You're extremely beautiful and hard to resist. Plus, I think somewhere deep down... I like you."

"That's four," She whispered and leaned foreward, kissing him on the cheek.

He looked up at her and asked, "Are you okay with that?"

"No," She laughed and went on, "I mean I'm not okay with it but I would kiss you back anyways."

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through is hair, "So does that mean you're okay with it?"

She nodded and stood up, "I just have to think."

He nodded and looked away as she walked out of the room. She went to her room and shut the door. She then leaned against the wall and slid down it. She smiled to herself, 'How am I ever going to explain this to Foaly."

* * *

Artemis walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Butler was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper and asked, "So did you do it?" 

"Do what?" Artemis asked, even though he knew. He sat down next to Domovoi.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," He replied, setting down his paper.

Artemis smirked, "What do you think?"

"I think you shouldn't mess with Holly," Butler answered, picking the paper back up.

Artemis rolled his eyes and got up, "Where's Juliet?"

"Out with this guy," Buter replied gruffly, obviously not happy to have his baby sister out on a date with some guy. Artemis just nodded and walked out of the room. He went back into the lounge and started to read a book.

* * *

"HE WHAT?!" Carmen shrieked, but stopped smiling when Holly glared, "I'm sorry but I know you're happy." 

Holly smiled and replied, "Of course."

"Is he a good kisser?" Carmen asked excitedly.

Holly nodded and explained, "I can't believe it. I mean I'm one for hating it when a guy tries to be smug and stuff like that but, it really works for him."

Carmen laughed, "Well, I hope he doesn't end up being a jerk."

Holly rolled her eyes, "I was hoping you weren't going to be all protective."

"If he even thinks about hurting you," She said and then huffed.

"I don't think Artemis would be the kind to do something so stupid," Holly replied and then sighed, "I guess it's time to tell Foaly now though."

Carmen laughed, "Good luck."

Holly stuck her tounge out at her and hung up. She was just about to call Foaly when her phone rang. No video came up on the screen put she answered it, "Hello?"

After a few seconds she heard a reply, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Excuse me?" She asked confused, 'that voice.'

"You look great," Was the only reply and then it was gone. The signal was disconnected and Holly sat there in confusion. The phone rang again.

"Hello?" She said harshly.

"Well, I just wanted to talk," Came Foaly's reply.

"Was that just you?" Holly asked hopefully.

"What? No, I was trying to get a hold of you for the past five minutes but it was busy," He replied.

"Oh, sorry. I was talking to Carmen and then I got a strange phone call," she said shaking her head to clear it from her mind, "Whatcha calling for?"

"Um, you're going to hate me," Foaly said not looking at the screen.

"Whatever it is, I could care less right now," Holly laughed and he looked at the screen.

"No matter how good of a mood you're in, you'll still hate me," He commented and asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"Well, you see.." Holly tried but then blurted out, "Fowl kissed me."

His mouth dropped open and then he smiled. He turned to look away from the screen and typed something on his computer. She then heard Trouble's voice, "What did you have to tell me that was so important?"

She saw him come into the screen, "Hi Holly."

"You owe me six bottles of carrot juice, Kelp," Foaly replied proudly.

"YOU BET ON ME!" Holly screeched.

"Don't tell me you really let him kiss you?" Trouble asked surprised. Holly nodded and he went on, "I can't believe he..."

"She liked it to," Foaly said proudly.

"I never said that," Holly growled but a blush was saying other wise.

"Oh please, it's written all over your face," Trouble smirked.

"Are you on his side now?" She shrieked.

"Hey, I'm just telling you the truth," He laughed. She groaned and then smiled, "I can't help it."

They laughed and Holly thought, "So, what was it that you had to tell me?"

Foaly's face paled but he replied, "I don't think I should ruin the moment."

"Oh please, nothing can bring me down today," Holly smiled widely.

Foaly looked down at his hoofs and replied, "Someone got out of jail today."

Holly raised an eyebrow, "And I should be concerned why?"

"It was Jason," He said solomnly. Holly's eyes widened and she stopped breathing. She was over come with memory's of the past and started to shake, "Holly."

"I have to go," She chocked out and hung up. She jumped off the bed and ran out of her room, frantically searching for Artemis. She ran past Butler, "Have you seen Artemis?"

"He's in the lounge," He replied calmly even though he noticed how frantic she was.

She ran straight to the lounge and knocked on the door impatiently, "Come in."

She closed the door behind her and tried to walk over to him calmly, "Can I sit in here with you for a while?"

She tried hard to keep her voice steady but she failed and he looked up at her, "What's wrong?"

"I was just... I don't want to talk about it," She replied biting her lip.

"Well, you're welcome to sit in here with me," He motioned for her to sit next to him. He went back to reading his book.

After a moment she asked, "So what are you reading?"

"Bag of Bones, by Stephan King," He replied without looking up at her.

"Is it good?"

He sighed and set it down on his lap, "You're not going to stop asking question's are you?"

"I don't want it to be silent," She bit her lip in apology.

He sighed and put a pillow on his lap, "I'll read it out loud if you'd like me to."

She nodded and laid her head down the pillow, looking up at his face. He ran his hand through her head and she smiled, closing her eyes. He then started to read out loud and she relaxed. After another ten minutes she was asleep, leaving Artemis to run his fingers through her hair and read to himself.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF PEEPS!!! This is my Christmas gift to you. Hey, I may be able to give you two if I can type up the next chapter fast. lol You know the deal, read and review. Hate mail, love mail, weird mail, (raises eyebrow)

Also, Artemis Rox Mi Sox, I think you should read faster cause you just read Veronica yesterday and now you have to read this one. lol YOU LOVE IT THOUGH!

Well, Merry Christmas and I hope you all enjoy the holidays.

Crazygirliecaptain!!


	6. One big headache

Haha! I am back!!

* * *

Holly woke up snug in her bed. She rolled over a little to notice that she wasn't in her room after all. She noticed a small sound of typing from across the room and looked up to see a figure sitting in the chair by the computer. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, making Artemis turn around. 

"So you're awake?" He said in a question form, though it wasn't really a question, "I have some news for you..."

"Could you tell me why I'm in YOUR bed first," She replied curling into a ball and keeping the covers tight. He walked over to her and sat down.

"I ended up reading tell five in the morning and walked around for a couple of minutes before picking you up, because my legs were numb. Then I felt like talking to you in private later when you woke up because I didn't want my parents to know," Artemis sighed and added, "Plus, I couldn't help but look over and see your pretty face."

She rolled her eyes and got up some, "So what are you doing on the computer?"

"Looking up somethings for a project me and Foaly are working on," He replied lamely, "Just this and that stuff. Also, I somehow got an E-mail for you. Don't worry I didn't open it. I assume someone underground got my E-mail somehow or it's just Foaly or Trouble."

Holly got up and sat down in his chair. She started to open it but a million password boxes popped out and blocked her out, "What the heck!"

She stood up and he sat down, easily typing in a couple of letters and numbers into a couple of boxes, making them go away. He smirked and laughed, "You should learn not to mess with my computer."

She stuck her tounge out and sat down on top of him, which surprised him, "Open it."

He crossed his arms, "What was that?"

"PLEASE!" She pleaded him and then gave him the puppy face. He laughed and opened up his account. He then opened up her mail and scrolled down. There was a picture of Holly. She looked a little younger and a whole lot different. For one, she was actually wearing make-up, a lot. Dark eyeliner, dark eyeshadow, mascara, and dark lipstick. She was wearing black baggy pants and a tight black shirt, with black jewelry to match.

"What the heck!" Came Artemis's mock reply of Holly's. He scrolled down a little more. Written in small cursive letters was. 'Did you miss me?'

Holly jumped up from his lap walked across the room, "Holly?"

She took deep breathes and didn't say anything so Artemis got up and came to her. He slightly touched her shoulder and she trembled. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. She turned around and held on to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked making her look up at him.

"So you don't know then?" Holly asked him, starting to lose balance on her own feet. He moved her over to the bed and sat her down, "He's my ex-boyfriend. A real jerk you know, before I was in the LEP I was really like a goth person. Like extremely. I swear I thought he was the perfect boyfriend. Then, I found out that he had killed someone."

"How?" Artemis asked, slightly amazed.

"I watched him do it," Holly stutured, "He saw me and told me if I told anyone he'd kill me to. I did and he was arrested. That's when I really decided that I was going to be a cop."

"I'm sorry," He whispered, hugging her tightly, "If there was anything I could do, I'd..."

"You've done so much for me already," She interupted, "Without you being here I would have fallen apart a lot faster than I am."

"I don't understand how he is out of jail," Artemis said.

"It was a while ago so his sentence must be over," Holly said, her crying was stopping but she was shaking, "He's going to make my life not worth living."

"As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you," Artemis said softly. In the back of his head he thought, 'What the heck is wrong with me. I'm acting like a slobbering puppy.' He looked into Holly's eyes and sighed, 'I guess it is worth it though."

He smiled at her and she asked, "What?"

"I was just thinking about you," He replied.

"Well, what else would you be thinking of? I am sitting in front of you, balling my eyes out," She said, giving a forced laugh.

He wiped the dried tears from her eyes and smiled, "Let's go do something fun today. Just you and me okay."

She nodded and stood up, "I'll go get ready."

"I'll inform my parents and evily, mentally, protective, bodyguard Dom," He replied making her laugh as she walked out the door.

She got to her room and changed, putting her hair in a messy ponytail. She looked in the mirror and frowned. She then smirked at the next thought that passed into her head and ran to bathroom with some things.

Artemis sat at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Holly to come down. She was usually fast but, she must be to depressed to be hyper and upbeat. He wasn't going to complain that she was being slow. Something hit the back of his head and he saw something go past him. He looked up to see... Holly?

"Do you like?" Holly smirked and turned around. She was wearing dark make-up and dark clothes. Just regular black jeans with a black top, that had the pink panther in a martini glass. On it, it said on the prowl.

Artemis laughed and replied, "Well, it does make you look hot."

"Oh, please," Holly laughed and immitated Chix, "I would look good if I was thrown all the way to Timbucktu and then kicked back."

"Where did you come up with that one?" Artemis asked as they walked out the door.

"Chix Verbal," Holly smiled, "He can say the sweetest things if you can figure out what they all mean."

They laughed and got in the car, riding mostly in silence to the mall. When they reached the mall, it was mayhem. All Artemis had to do was step out of the car and they were surrounded. Everyone wanted a piece of him. Holly grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the circle that got even bigger as they ran away.

"You'd think they'd notice by now," Holly commented as they sat down with slushies to watch the crowd. They were gathering around nothing and now paparatzi was trying to get in there to.

"I think that the people inside know and are trying to get out but the people on the outside don't care what they say, because they want me," Artemis said taking a drink of his red slushie.

Holly almost chocked on her white one, "You are so full of yourself!"

"Yes I am, but only because there are many people who adore me. That's why I like you. You are the only girl that doesn't melt and love me, the minute you see me," Artemis went on, "I mean you're more confident in yourself then any other girl I know would be when she's around me."

"Aren't I lucky?" She muttered sarcastically and took another sip. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Yes you are," Right before he kissed her on the cheek. Veronica walked past and screamed, "YOU WHORE!"

She dived for a surprised Holly who moved out of the way. Veronica easily turned and jumped on her. The crowd was on the move. Veronica took hands full of hair and started to pull. Holly flipped Veronica over so that she was on top, sufficiantly punching her in the face. She was about to hit her again when Artemis grabbed her fist and pulled her from the floor.

The crowd was there as Veronica got up, "Do you believe this girl Artemis? All she is trying to do is hurt you."

He rolled his eyes at her and she took a threatening step towards her. Holly punched her again making her fall to the floor. Artemis pulled her back before she decided to do any more damage, "Who the hell e-mails a person fifty times a day... pffft... or messes with a cop!"

The crowd was asking many questions but Holly could barely make out the fact that Artemis was pulling her to the car. He had to put her in her seat and then go to his side. He drove away just as the crowd was arriving. He was driving down the road, over the speed limit, laughing.

"I can not believe you both just did that," He laughed, as he tried to slow his breathing, "That wasn't expected."

He noticed Holly's silence and looked at her. Her hand was placed on the back of her head, "My head's not doing to well."

"Are you bleeding?" He asked, pulling the car over to the side of the road. Past a couple of bushes.

She pulled her hand in front of herself. It was covered with red liquid and she started to lose focus on her surrounding, "What do you think?...Dang she pushes hard."

He pulled out napkins from the glove compartment and handed them to her, "We'll be home in a minute."

She put the napkins behind her head and then completely lost all thoughts.

* * *

"I always thought that Veronica was such a nice girl," Holly heard Angeline say. 

"Well, I think Holly hurt Veronica more than Veronica hurt her," Artemis's father replied. Holly finally opened her eyes and saw he was sitting in the corner. Artemis was inches away from her face.

"Do you think you could get any closer?" She asked and he laughed. His parents got up and walked over to the bed.

"I think I could," He replied, giving her a wink and leaning back. Holly's head was throbbing and the light was hurting her eyes.

"I think we should leave you to sleep some more," Angeline said, noticing how she kept closing her eyes. She took Artemis and started to the door.

"But Mother..." He whined as she dragged him out of the room. Holly laughed to herself, she'd never heard Artemis whine before. It was different and nice. After a while she drifted back to sleep.

_Holly jumped off the ledge and landed on her feet on the ground. She ran across the landing with bullets flying past her. They all missed but one, which hit her in the shoulder right before she turned the corner. She grabbed her shoulder and heard the sound of someone landing on the ground._

_She heard shoes clicking on the tile coming closer, so she ran. She turned another corner to come face to face with Carmen. She still heard the sound coming towards them slowely. Holly looked at Carmen and then opened a door pushing her inside. She turned around right before he came around the corner._

_"You can run all you want," He said sharply, "but you can't get away."_

_"That's what you think!" She shouted and took off again. Bullets rained down on her but he missed again. She ran as fast as she could and then got to a door. She opened it and went inside. There was steps leading down into what looked like a cellar. She heard him laugh and ran down the steps._

_She heard the door being kicked in above her and turned to look, but she tripped and fell of the end of the stairs. She landed in a puddle of something wet. She pulled her hand up and it was covered in blood. She looked up..._

Holly screamed and shot up out of bed. She was barely breathing and started to hyperventlate. Artemis ran into the room first, his parents following. He jumped on the bed next to her, "Holly, are you okay?"

She started to take deep breathes and looked up at him, he looked frightened. She leaned her head on his shoulder and kept taking deep breathes. His mother gave his father a look and his father just shrugged but smiled. His parents left the room to leave the Butlers, Artemis, and Holly.

Juliet shoved Artemis off the bed, almost knocking Holly off as well, "Tell me what's the matter."

She turned around and glared at them, "Me and Holly are going to talk, so leave!"

Artemis's mouth dropped open and he stood up to protest, "But I..."

"LEAVE!" She shouted and they fled the room, fearing Juliet's wrath, "Are you okay?"

"Will you people please stop asking me that freaking question?" Holly groaned sitting up as slowly as possible.

"Well, we wouldn't have to, if you didn't get in fights with phychotic, wannabe girlfriends of Artemis Fowl and let them almost break your skull open," Juliet rammbled making Holly giggle.

"You have issues," Holly commented and leaned her back against the wall.

"Thank you, I try," She replied, getting up and curtsying. Holly just rolled her eyes, "I just don't understand you. How can a girl that is like extremely tough have nightmares all the time but, she seems perfectly fine when she talks to everyone else?"

"I just don't show how much it really affects me for the sake of my friends," Holly said in a soft voice, "No one really knows what keeps happening to me. I've told Foaly my dreams and he has the same ideas as I do."

"What did you just dream about now?" Juliet asked.

"I'm not sure," Holly replied, laying her head on the wall, "I know I was being chased and I know I fell down stairs, but I couldn't see who I was looking at. I don't know who I was talking to and I couldn't tell who's blood I was in."

"Blood!" Juliet exclaimed. Holly only nodded and Juliet thought for a minute, "Maybe you shouldn't just talk to me or just talk to Foaly. I mean I'm just a girlfriend so I will go crazy about it and Foaly will act like a phychologist. I think you should talk to someone who can figure this out without acting like it's a big deal."

"And who were you thinking?" Holly asked even though she knew what Juliet was thinking.

"Artemis of course," Juliet rolled her eyes at Holly.

"Figures..." Holly started mumbling things under her breath.

"I mean you two have become really close in the last couple of days and I think he could really help you," Juliet said happily.

"Will you go get him for me?" She asked and smiled sweetly.

"Okay," Juliet acted as if she was being forced to do something she really didn't want to do. After a few minutes Artemis came into the room.

"You missed me?" He smirked and sat on the bed next to her.

"No, I just wanted to ask you a question," She replied with a blank expression on her face.

Artemis was confused but asked, "What is it?"

"Do you think Veronica is in pain right now? I mean I think I broke her nose," Holly said and then a wide grin broke acrossed her face.

Artemis nodded, "You do hit hard, if I need to remind you?"

"I know but she is just so annoying I wondered if the pain was annoyed and went away," She laughed and he raised an eyebrow, "You're right it sounded funnier in my head."

He laughed and hugged her, "I'm just glad you're okay."

She hugged him back and laid her head on his shoulder, "I thought you were emotionless."

He let go and leaned back, "I told you it's my siblings! They seriously messed with my head!"

"Yeah, okay, whatever, blame it on the three year olds," Holly laughed and he crossed his arms, pouting.

"It is them, I mean what else could it be," He asked.

"You have a point," Holly replied.

"Of course you changed me to, so you're partially blamed," Artemis said softly, giving her a perfect smile. She almost melted. She just sat there and nodded at him. He lifted her chin with a finger and brought her face closer to his. His lips then lightly touched hers and she shivered. He kissed her a little harder when his mother stepped in the room.

"ARTEMIS FOWL JUNIOR!" She shrieked, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of the room. Holly was speechless and just sat there. After a few minutes passed Juliet burst into the room, laughing so hard that she fell on the floor. Holly crossed her arms and glared at her.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

Juliet tried, really she did but the laughter just kept coming. Finally after leaving Holly sitting there for another five minutes or so she spoke through her tears, "Angeline is giving Artemis a verbal beating right now. I mean she is extremely mad."

"It's all my fault," Holly groaned, covering her face.

"Ok," Juliet explained, jumping up next to her on the bed, "His mom has waited forever for him to get a girlfriend or like a girl more than just a friend. Now, he likes you and doesn't even let his mother know. OF COURSE SHE'S MAD! Not at you though at him. I mean he said you two were just friends so she wants to know every single detail of the relationship, so don't plan on talking to Artemis any time soon."

"Oh my gosh," Holly groaned and Juliet laughed again.

"You should have seen the look on his face as his mother dragged him down the hallway," Juliet laughed, "It was priceless. If only I had my camera."

"You should have seen his face when his mother ripped him off the bed," Holly laughed along, "I've never seen him so terrified."

* * *

"Why would you keep something like this from your mother and I, Artemis? You know that your mother is obsess..." Artemis father was saying when Angeline hit him. 

"I've been waiting since you were sixteen to have a girlfriend. The least you could do was tell me you were interested in her," Angeline said frowning.

"I didn't want anyone to interfere and I haven't really asked Holly out," Artemis started.

"You like her though right?" His mother asked.

Artemis squirmed under his parents gazed, 'If I hadn't have met Holly I wouldn't be so lame.' "Well, yeah."

His father crossed his arms and asked, "Does she like you back?"

Angeline hit him, "Well, duh, she likes him or else she wouldn't have kissed him back."

"Well technically, she didn't kiss me back," Artemis was cut off again.

"But does she like you?" His mother asked quickly.

"Well, I think so," Artemis said quickly starting to get confused, "Can you just hold on a minute and let me think?"

"I'll go ask her," She started to go up the stairs quickly.

"Wait... WHAT!" Artemis shouted running after her. She was already at the top of the stairs.

* * *

"Would you go out with Artemis if he asked you?" Juliet asked. 

"I... don't know," Holly stuttured, "I'm mean I'm definitally attracted to him but, to be his girlfriend."

"Come on you two are like this close to making out with each other," She said, using her thumb and forefinger to make a very small circle, "And that is all you can say."

Holly laughed, "I can't help it. He's just so, grr.."

Juliet rolled her eyes and pushed Holly almost off the bed as Angeline ran in, "Do you like my son, Holly?"

Holly's mouth dropped open and Juliet fell on the floor in giggles. Holly found her composure fast and replied, "Yes, I do."

Angeline smiled and nodded as Artemis ran into the door. He looked between the two of them and his mother laughed. She kissed him on the forehead and left, "What did she just do?"

Holly and Juliet looked between one another, laughing, "Nothing."

He frowned, "I swear, I know she did something."

"Your mental," Juliet laughed, knocking him on the head and leaving them alone, again!

Holly pushed her feet over the edge of the bed, "Don't worry about you mother. She just doesn't understand you."

"Finally, someone notices," He joked as she stood up, standing in front of him. He looked away from her and she smiled to herself for almost no reason. He looked at her to see her smiling and then looked at his feet.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question, but it might seem weird if I ask you and you don't know how to take it, so I don't know how to say it," Artemis said fast and looked up at Holly again. She looked confused and didn't reply. He sighed, "Will you go to the dance with me... at my school...with me..."

She nodded and smiled at him even wider, "YOU WILL!!"

"Yeah," Holly laughed and bit her lip. He hugged her and then backed away fast and awkwardly. They both looked away and Holly went to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Holly," He said before she reached the door, "Be careful with your head."

She nodded and went inside, "And Holly."

She stopped and came out, "They need more bands for are dance and you can sign up...if you want... cause you're a pretty good singer... I was just thinking...you might want to..."

"I'd love to," She smiled, "It gives me a chance to sing without embarassing myself in front of all Haven."

He smiled and left the room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. I have the most awesome things planned and I even have an idea for another story. But I will only do one story at a time so you have to wait... Sorry.

Crazygirliecaptain!


	7. THE DANCE!

_His hand was ice cold on her neck, then touching her shoulder, "What do you want?"_

_"You put me in jail Holly, what do you think I want?" He spat back and grabbed Holly shoulder. She winced at the pain but didn't move, "You think that you can get away with everything that happened. You've done so many things. Do you even remember what you did? I think I should remind you."_

_Holly heard a cry of pain and ran around the ally corner. Jason was standing there with a gun pointed at some guy, blood was starting to soak the front of his shirt. Holly gasped and Jason turned to see her, so she ran. He chased after her and after a few minutes he caught her arm, "Don't tell anyone!"_

_"Let go of me!" She shrieked and he slammed her against the wall hard, "Help!"_

_He slammed her head into the concrete and she lost consiousness.

* * *

_

_She woke up to see Jason sitting over her. She was laying in her bed and the covers were around her, "You can't tell anyone what you saw. I'll have no choice but to kill you if you try."__

* * *

_

_Holly ran up to the secretary and calmly stated, "I have to report a crime."_

_"Unless the crime is important information than sit down over there and someone will get to you soon," She stated lamly._

_"He killed someone," Holly still tried to remain calm and the secretary looked up._

_"One minute," She said and in seconds Vinyaya and Commander Leal were there and asking her many questions. After about an hour of easy questions and her telling her story many times, they asked her to do something hard._

_"Can you get him to say things about what he did?" Vinyaya said, "If we can get it on tape then we have him."_

_Holly sat there for what seemed like hours. Everything her and Jason had been through, she loved him. But he obviously didn't love her back, "I can."_

_

* * *

_

_"BUT WHY DID YOU DO IT!" Holly shrieked and he shoved her into the wall._

_"BE QUIET!" He whispered angrily, "I did it because he made the wrong move. Curiousity got the best side of him and I was told to take him out."_

_"You're a hit man," Holly said breathlessly. She knew they were out there and she knew they were listening but she couldn't stop herself, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"It's my job to keep it a secret or else I would've been caught a long time ago," He growled and kept a grip on her, "So you better keep it a secret."_

_"Or you'll kill me right," She growled back but tears were forming in her eyes, "You told me you loved me but your job makes you lie right."_

_He looked shocked and was about to say something when the wall exploded and they were surrounded by officers. They took Holly and pushed her away, cuffing Jason and moving him to a car. He stared out the window and saw Holly. She looked over to him and he yelled, "I WILL KILL YOU!"_

_She stared bravely with a blank expression on her face. Vinyaya stood next to her, surprised by how strong she held her gaze. Once he was out of sight, she fell to the ground in tears._

_

* * *

_

Holly jumped as someone pounded on her door. She opened it and Juliet came in, "Do you know that the dance is today?"

Holly smiled, "Yeah."

"Do you have a dress?" Juliet threw another question at her.

"No," Holly yawned.

"Then lets go!" Juliet exclaimed, grabbing her arm and dragging her off her bed. She was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt from the night before.

"Shouldn't I change," Holly asked as she was dragged down the stairs and passed Artemis's father.

"Yeah right, you took a shower and changed into those for not even that long," Juliet replied rolling her eyes.

* * *

"How about this?" Juilet said picking up another dress, "Or this one, it would really accent your hips... or..." 

"Will you stop? I can find what I want on my own, okay," She said and Juliet stopped as she had a orange dress in her hands. The lady's in the shop looked at Holly, obviously Juliet was a fashion know-it-all and everyone wore what she thought was good, "I'll take the colors dark blue, dark purple, green, red, or black."

Juliet looked like she was getting upset and Holly walked over to a couple of things if fabric. She picked up dark red, a black, and a lime green color, "I like these, what do you think?"

Juliet looked over and came over to her, "The red and the black."

Holly nodded and Juliet said, "Do you have dresses in this color?"

They automatically started to bring dresses to them. Holly said, "I don't want anything skinny on my entire body or anything extremely short."

They started to take things away and Juliet started to go through them. After a few minutes she gave two to Holly to try on. She showed Juilet the first one which was long. It fit tight at the top but the bottom flared out like a prom dress. The second was short and almost at knee length. It had small straps and had red laces on places.

"They both look great on you!" Juliet exclaimed, "Which one do you like better?"

Holly smiled and looked down, "Sadly the short one is my style."

"Then we'll get it," Juliet laughed and paid the girl, "Now change."

After that they went back to the manor.

* * *

Artemis was sitting in the lounge when his mother walked in, "I just recieved an e-mail from my friend's daughter that they are holding a dance tonight at your school. Is that true?" 

"Yes mother, me and Holly are going tonight," He replied looking up from his book, "Do you know where Holly and Juliet fled off to this morning, by the way?"

"Your father told me that Juliet dragged Holly out the door this morning to go dress shopping," Angeline said and then it hit her, "You going to the dance would explain that one."

He laughed and set down his book, "I was worried she was trying to get out of wearing a dress by running away. She's not very fond of dresses."

His mother laughed, "Well then I have the party just for her. Me and your father are going to have a business party next week so, if she's still here by then, why doesn't she just join us."

"That would be nice," Holly said, appearing behind her, "and why would I ditched you, if I didn't want to wear a dress it would be for two reasons. One, It's big and puffy, or two it's pink."

Artemis started laughing, "So, what did you get?"

"You'll have to wait and see," She smirked and ran up the stairs where Juliet was waiting for her.

When they got in the room, Juliet alread had a straightener plugged in and make-up was scattered on the table, "I'm not going to overdue it or anything I just want you to look amazing for Artemis."

"You act like we're dating," Holly murmured and Juliet rounded on her.

"You have to at least pretend it if you're going to the dance with him because every single girl there thinks it. If you tell them you and him are just friends they will all attack him," She crossed her arms and gave her a look, "If any of those girls hurt Artemis in a pile up, I'm blaming you."

Holly laughed, "I'm just saying, I don't care what Artemis thinks about me. If I look like crap, who cares."

"Those freakishly preppy girls that are going to be on your case the entire night, not to mention Veronica," Juliet replied, leading her to the table and pulling the rubber band out of her hair.

"You mean she managed to get a date even though I re-arranged her face," Holly acted surprised, "She probably paid him."

"Or he just felt sorry for her since she got beat up," Juliet replied as she straightened her hair, "Artemis is going to die when I'm done. You will look gorgeous."

Holly sighed and closed her eyes, 'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

Artemis stood at the bottom of the stairs. Holly and Juliet didn't even come down for dinner, they insisted that Angeline bring it up. His mother seemed very happy when she came back down and wouldn't tell Artemis anything. 

'Girls,' Artemis thought to himself, 'Why was everything a secret and how come they couldn't let you watch them get ready? I mean come on, what's so secret about putting on make-up? I wonder what kind of dress Holly wore? I hope it's not some big puffy prom dress. I think it'd be something a little shorter.'

His father broke his train of thoughts, "Don't think so much. It only makes you more nervous. Also, don't stare at her so much when she comes down the stairs, both of you will blush and you won't know what to say."

"How do you know so much?" Artemis asked, looking up at his father who still managed to be taller than him.

"I was the dorkiest kid ever when your mother came walking down the stairs on our one year going out anniversry. She laughed so hard she almost fell down the stairs," His father gave him a sad look, "I looked even dumber when I smiled."

"Why did you smile?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"He laugh, that's when I knew I fell in love with her," His father sighed, "I was eighteen when I fell in love with your mother."

Artemis smiled and then thought to himself, 'I wonder if Holly thinks I'm just a dork. I mean, I do have some affect on her but what if it's nothing. What if she just is trying to make me feel better because the only girl I can get is someone who e-mails me fifty times a day?"

"Like I said, you should stop daydreaming because you look like a dork," His father said and started to walk away.

"Hey," Artemis finally realized what his father said, "That was mean."

Artemis's father just kept walking so Artemis decided to start uncoding a prophecy Foaly gave to him. So far he had a lot of ideas where it was leading to. He was researching in a million different books and they were all helping to uncode it. The weird thing was each book helped with one word. So progress was slow. He had a couple sentences.

He sat down at his laptop and read it, 'No one can control the fire that she has started. The People will be terrified as she destroys everything. She can only control it if she finds out how. Only true love can dowse the flames in her hands.'

It didn't sound right. It sounded more like an outline of a story than anything. Foaly was uncovering the first half so maybe that's what it was. For a reason Artemis didn't know, Foaly had told him to not tell Holly.

He growled at the stress and looked at the clock, he had an hour to wait, 'Why not have some fun.'

* * *

Holly looked at herself in the mirror as Juliet was taking her dress out of the bag, "You don't have to put it on yet but I want to see if goes good with your hair and make-up." 

She held the dress up to Holly and nodded, 'I think I need more eyeliner.' Holly thought to herself and started to apply more.

"Do you want to look like an emo freak?" Juliet asked and rolled her eyes at her as a noise was made on the computer.

"No," Holly replied and pause before saying, "Just a goth freak."

Juliet looked at the computer and Artemis screen name popped up. She clicked on it as he wrote to her.

Artemis: So how long does it take for you two to get ready up there? It's not prom you know?

Juilet: shut up loser we can take as long as we want to

Artemis: (sends webcam request)

Juliet: dont even think about it. you cant see her till its time to leave or until your mom wants pics so leave us alone.

Artemis: Don't make me hack it!

Juliet: then ill unplug my computer you loser. now leave us alone.

Artemis: Can I talk to Holly please? And will you at least attempt to write like a normal person?

Juliet: You mean write like a loser person.

Juliet laughed as Holly took her spot in front of the computer, "Just watch he'll be like shut up."

Artemis: Will you shut up already?

Juliet: That's no way to talk to your date!

Artemis: Sorry, I thought it was Juliet.

"How do you change the name thing?" Holly asked Juliet. She started to type it and Holly wrote back.

Holly: That's what I thought. ha. I bet you can't wait to see me.

Artemis: That's not nice. Teasing me like that.

"I'm going to go get some things from your room okay?" Juliet said running out the door, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Artemis: I have to talk to you about something. If it's okay with you?

Holly: No, you can never speak to me again. What's up?

Artemis: Well, I was wondering. Do you want to go to the dance with me because you felt sorry for me? Or did you say yes because somewhere deep down you like me?

Holly was taken aback, 'How can he think that I don't even care about him? I'll have to do something to let him really know.'

Holly: You'll find that out on your own.

She then got off to leave Artemis wondering on his own. Juliet then came back into the room with a jewelry box that Holly knew all to well, "So, now it's time to find some cute jewelry..."

She stopped when she saw the look on Holly's face, "You say cute, one more time. I'll go screaming down the stairs."

She rolled her eyes and Holly opened it. She picked up a necklace that had diamonds or something connected on different strings. It was interesting and she put it on, "That's cu... cool."

Holly laughed and asked, "Will you pick out the earings and braclets?"

"Fo Sho!" Juliet replied, starting to act gangster, which for her being a girlie girl made her look pretty funny. Holly laughed and sat down at the make-up stand.

"Can I go run and get a cd?" Holly asked as Juliet rummaged through Holly's jewelry.

"Just as long as Artemis doesn't see you," Juliet said, mostly ignoring her. So she ran out into the hall and into her bedroom. She looked through her stuff and found a cd. She played it real quick to make sure it was the right one and then took it back out.

She grabbed a note book and made her way back. As she was walking a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into the room. Juliet started to laugh, "You really should get your head out of the clouds before you fall down the stairs. You almost walked right past my room."

Holly just rolled her eyes and shut the door. She then laid down on the bed and thought to herself, 'What's the matter with me? Why can't I get my mind off him? It's not like he really likes me. Maybe I like him but... I don't know if he really likes me. He is one for mind games.'

All of a sudden Juliet was next to her, "You should pay more attention and stop daydreaming."

She then pushed Holly off the bed, smiling triumphantly as she heard a thud on the floor. Holly got up and glared at her, "What do you want?"

"It's time to get your dress on," Juliet smiled as Holly just went pale.

* * *

Artemis was sitting on the bottom of the stairs impatiently, 'Did anybody else care that he was waiting? They had been up there for six...SIX HOURS! Did they really need anymore time?' 

"Your losing your touch," Butler muttured as he sat next to Artemis. Artemis looked up at him startled, "You didn't even notice me coming. She isn't getting to you is she?"

"What would make you think that?" Artemis asked, standing off to brush away his invisible dust, "I'm just worried that I might be stood up."

"I don't think Holly's the type of person to stand someone, especially without a reason," Buter replied, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't even think that Holly would do something like that after all the work her and Juliet have done," Artemis's mother almost yelled coming down the stairs and smacking Artemis in the back of the head, "You won't think that once she gets down here."

"Is she ready?" Artemis asked hopefully. Holly stepped out of the room to see Artemis at the bottom the stairs.

"Who would know you'd be that anxious to see me," Holly laughed, making Artemis look up to see her. She was gorgeous. There was no way to describe her beauty no matter how big of words he knew. She was perfect.

"You... you look..." He stuttured and his father came over to him, clearing his throat, "You look perfect."

Holly blinked a couple of times to let it sink in. Her...perfect... and Artemis had said it. There was no way. She was about to rub her eyes when Juliet grabbed her hand, "Don't even think about! At least wait till I can't see you anymore till you do something so stupid!"

"I'm sorry but, now you know why I don't wear this stuff in the first place," Holly growled back and Juliet laughed.

She started to walk down the stairs. She looked up once and saw that Artemis couldn't look away. He did once but look back again. Holly could feel herself starting to blush, 'And I thought he didn't care.'

Artemis tried to look away but he kept looking at her. She seemed so different but it was her in every way, "You really do look amazing." Escaped his lips again as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She smiled and just took his hand.

"PICTURES!" Angeline squealed, pushing Artemis and Holly to a certain place. After Artemis fell, hitting his head against the wall and many pictures later. Holly and Artemis started off to the dance.

* * *

Holly stepped into the room and saw how everyone looked, 'I'm going to look so out of place. Artemis isn't going to be happy about this.' 

She looked up to see him looking around the crowd, "You want to meet some of my friends?"

"Oh... uh...sure," She stuttured, almost smacking herself in the head, ' Stop acting like such a retard he's going to think your stupid.'

He started to lead her down the stairs and they were hit with a spotlight. Holly smiled and looked over at Artemis. He noted the look in her eyes, whispering, "Don't worry about it, they do this to everyone."

They reached the floor and the spotlight went up to the next couple that came down. Holly looked around to see that most people were wearing things like prom dresses. Holly took a deep breath and Artemis lead her over to a table with some guys in tuxido's.

"So this is the hottie you told us about?" One of them with blonde spiky hair said, instantly jumping up to kiss her hand. Artemis gave him a look.

Another one with brown hair grabbed him by the collar and almost made him fall backwards, "You're not making Artemis very happy, Fred."

"Sorry about Fred," Another who had...blue hair... said, "I'm Jeff."

"And I am Louis," Said the brunette, now known as Louis, that had pulled Fred away.

"You can call me Fred, Fredder, Fredrick, or Franky. Just please don't call me Freddy cause then people will think I stalk and kill people, when really I only stalk them," He rambled on quickly as Artemis pulled out a chair for Holly. Artemis then sat down next to her.

"I'm Holly," She replied boldly, laying her head in her hands.

"Trust me when I say this Fred but I wouldn't pull anything on her," Artemis warned, "You might just end up in the hospital."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Fred replied, raising an eyebrow at Holly. A flower hit him in the face, "What was that for?"

"She's my date," Artemis replied, rolling his eyes, "I suggest you stay with yours."

"Don't have one really," Fred shrugged.

Holly laughed and said, "Is that because you already hit on all of them and they all rejected you?"

The table went 'ohh,' and he just rolled his eyes, "Any girl would want to go out with me."

"Not me," Holly smirked and then stood up, "Do you want to dance?"

Artemis stood up and said, "Sorry Fred. I told you she wouldn't be interested." He then whispered, "You owe me five bucks."

Holly turned around and hit him in the arm, "You bet on me?"

She had some laughter in her eyes and Artemis said, "It was a sensible bet. I knew you wouldn't interested in him."

Holly rolled her eyes and led him to the dance floor. Fred crossed his arms and asked sadly, "Why is it that he can even bet on her and she still likes him more?"

After a few dances Artemis and Holly went to sit back down. Holly stopped before they reached the table and said, "I have to go do something, okay?"

He nodded and she walked off. He went back to the table and Louis asked, "So she's ditching you?"

Artemis rolled his eyes and looked on stage. The band was moving some things around and one of the decorators spoke, "We have another person coming to sing now. She doesn't have a band so background music will be on the cd. Give it up for the beautiful, terrific, magnificent, and the date of Artemis Fowl. Holly Short."

There was cheers but it mostly came from the guys, since most of the girls were jealous. Artemis was surprised. He never called in for her and he didn't think she'd seriously do it. The guy ran back on stage and said into the microphone, "Also, the two songs she is going to sing are for Artemis Fowl."

His friends look at him and they all laughed, 'Aww...' He just rolled his eyes and look up at the stage. The music started and she came out in black pants and a black tank top. She had on a lot of black jewelry and her make-up seemed to be a little darker. For how long it took to get ready for the dance she sure didn't take to long to get into that.

_You don't remember me but I remember you,_

She started to sing and Artemis smiled, 'I knew she was perfect.'

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you,  
But who can decide, what they dream,  
And dream I do,_

He was automatically listening and couldn't understand, 'Does that mean she liked me before, too?'

_I believe in you,  
I'll give up everything just to find you,  
I have to be with you,  
To live, to breath, you're taking over me._

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had,  
You saw me mourning my love for you,  
And touched my hand,  
I knew you loved me then,_

He smiled to himself and remembered with the trolls. He did hold her hand...and her heart?

_I believe in you,  
I'll give up anything just to find you,  
I have to be with you,  
To live, to breath, you're taking over me._

_I look in the mirror and see your face,  
If I look deep enough,  
So many things inside,  
That are just like you are taking over._

_I believe in you,  
I'll give up anything just to find you,  
I have to be with you,  
To live, to breath, you're taking over._

As the song ended everyone went wild. I mean who wouldn't, she was fantastic. Well, some girls were still debating on cheering but she didn't care. She went off the stage and told the guy, "Number four."

He nodded and she went back out. The crowd went wild and Holly sat down on a step that held up the drums. They all quieted down and the music started.

_Feels like I have always known you,  
And I swear I dreamt about you,  
All those endless nights I was alone,  
It's like I've spent forever searching,  
Now I know that it was worth it,  
With you it feels like I am finally home._

Artemis sat there and couldn't keep from looking at her. He was trapped by her music. Her voice could trap anyone.

_Fallen head over heels,  
Thought I knew how it feels,  
But with you it's like the first day of my life,_

_You leave me speachless when you talk to me,  
You leave me breathless the way you look at me,  
You've managed to dissarm me,  
My soul is shining through,  
Can't help but surrender,  
My everything to you._

Artemis smiled to himself, 'I never really knew how she really ever felt.'

_I thought I could resist you,  
I thought that I was strong,  
Somehow you were different from what I've known,_

"What do you mean Artemis is different, he's only the smartest kid in... the world," One of his friends laughed just loud enough for him to hear.

_I didn't see you coming,  
You took me by surprise and,  
You stole my heart before I could say no,_

'That was an accident,' He thought to himself, 'I didn't even know I liked you.'

_Fallen head over heels,  
Thought I knew how it feels,  
But with you it's like the first day of my life._

_You leave me speechless when you talk to me,  
You leave me breathless the way you look at me,  
You manage to dissarm me,  
My soul is shining through,  
Can't help but surrender, my everything to you._

_You leave me speechless,  
The way you smile the way you touch my face.  
You leave me breathless,  
There's something I can't do I can't explain._

_I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name...baby.  
You leave me speechless,  
You leave me breathless the way you look at me,  
You manage to dissarm me,  
My soul is shining through,  
Can't help but surrender, my everything to you._

As the song ended, the crowd went wild, most of the girls to. Even some of the stuck up know-it-alls. Holly left the stage and Artemis sat there stunned, "You have the most amazing girlfriend ever Artemis."

It was Veronica and she didn't look happy. He turned around and bit his lip, "To tell you the truth we're not dating. She just came to the dance with me."

Holly stood off to the side with a group of girls that were asking her many questions. Some about herself but a lot about Artemis. She finally fought her way through the crowd to hear Artemis and Veronica's conversation. She turned around and went up the stairs.

Artemis saw Holly going up the stairs, "Where is she going?"

"What?" Veronica asked turning around to see Holly leaving, "Why does it matter? She's only your friend."

"But unlike you Veronica, I care about my friends and dislike it when people seem to think they can get what ever they want," He raised a voice a little to make her listen, she did. He stood up and whispered to her, "You don't stand a chance if I were to choose between you and Holly. Cause I already chose Holly."

Her mouth dropped and she screamed, storming off to the dance floor. A couple of her 'followers' tried to calm her down. Some guys came up to him and complamented him. No guy had the guts to do that to Veronica, except this one guy, who left and never came back.

He ran up the stairs to find out where Holly had wandered off to.

Holly stepped into the nice cool breeze, it was like heaven. She started to walk around the building. The unconciously started to count the blocks on the building, when her communicator buzzed. She took it out of her coat pocket.

"Hey Gorgeous," That voice, "Having a good time at your little dance."

"What dance?" Holly asked innocently, trying to play it cool. Then his face filled the screen and she almost shattered.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," He almost yelled at her, "and just to let you know, I don't care much for you and Artemis. You don't make the cutest couple down here in Haven and I don't think the councilmen will let you fall in love with him."

"Maybe that's just you who doesn't want me to fall in love with him," Holly growled, "You're probably just as jealous as always."

"I was never jealous. I was angry, seething that you would do something so stupid," He yelled this time and she cringed, "I told you I would kill you if you ever told someone and I plan to keep my promise. Just to let you know, you're right, I don't want you to love that disgusting Mudman."

"Jealous," She smirked defiantly, "You can't kill me, you can't find me, or get to me."

He smirked evily back at her and she got shivers, "You know I'm already inside your head, I know exactly where you are, so what's stopping me from doing my last job."

She swallowed hard and he frowned a bit but said, "You should really be more cautious."

The screen went off and she turned around fast, screaming as someone touched her arms, "Sorry!"

"Artemis," Holly breathed in and let her head fall against his shoulder, "I wasn't expecting that."

He was frowning and barely looked at her. She took a step back, "What's the matter?"

"I could hear you talking," Artemis replied in a low tone. He then looked up at her, "I think you should tell me something."

"Anything," She blurted out before she could stop herself. He was acting strange. Why she didn't know. He would be comforting her after she was just threatened, wouldn't he.

"Are you still in love with him?" He asked and her mouth dropped open. She didn't know how to respond.

'Of course I don't!' Shrieked on side of her. The other side laughed, 'Oh please, you always told yourself that you loved him. He still loved you. Just because he told you that he'd kill you didn't mean anything. You saw the look in his eyes.'

Her silence was enought for Artemis, "Come on Juliet's waiting."

With that he turned and walked away. She stood there and didn't move. Inside herself she was struggling, with everything. She tried to breathe but she barely could, 'I can't love him. Not after everything he did.'

Her eyes started to water and she thought, 'You can only love one person... can't you.. I can't love him I love...Artemis.'

Just as that thought hit her she got dizzy and fell to the ground. She started to shake and she felt like she was going to be sick. The last thing she remembered was someone's hand tilting her head up.

* * *

Yeah... I know... you hate me... CLIFFIE!!! (laughs evil and then coughs) Sorry abou' tha.' 

Anywho. If you have any questions just ask me. I have a bigger thing coming for you so don't worry. I will start writing the next chappie now. ALSO!!! THIS IS MI LONGEST CHAPPIE EVER!!! Be proud of me... I sure am.

I want to mention Xx Artemis Rox Mi Sox xX has given me some !!GREAT!! ideas and I want you to all applaud for her. The whole Holly beating Veronica up was her idea. SO... YEAH!!

Thanks to you allz!

Crazygirliecaptain!


	8. Fire

I'm back with more surprises than ever!

* * *

Holly slowly allowed herself to sit up from where she was. Her legs were numb but the rest of her seemed fine. She blinked in the darkness a couple of times before flouresent lights lit the room, blinding her for a minute. When she could finally see straight, she saw someone standing at the other end of the room. 

She went to reach for the gun under her dress but it was gone, "He made sure that I didn't make any mistakes."

"Why would you listen to him?" Holly asked trying to get in his head, "He'll kill you in the end. No one is to know the plan after everything happens. Did he tell you that?"

"Why do you annoy me and my associates, Holly?" Jason's voice said. His face appeared on the screen.

"Still to afraid to come and see me in person," Holly smirked but he only smiled back.

"I'd like to wait till the most perfect moment," He said calmly, "You don't seem very scared and I would like you to be a little more cautious when I see you."

Holly was confused. What he said just didn't make sense. She looked up at the screen though and asked, "So, where's your partner, Kobalde?"

Jason's smirk widened, "Oh, he's around here somewhere. I bet you miss him, huh? You and Carmen..."

"Shut up," Holly murmured angrily.

"Did I strike a nerve?" He chuckled, "She is looking very beautiful now..."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at him in frustration, "If you touch her..."

"You might not want to threaten me," He warned, "I could always show the councilmen."

Tears set on the edge her eyes threatened to fall but she wouldn't let them. He smiled as he saw them and was about to say something when she growled, "I won't let you have the pleasure of seeing me cry."

He smiled and said, "You're to stubborn."

"Good," She replied and then heard gunfire. Whoever Jason and Kobalde had hired turned around so she jumped off the bed and pushed him down. She then punched him twice in the face. Once to knock him out and the second just to make sure he was out.

She then got up, taking his keys and opening the door. On the screen Kobalde was screaming out orders but it seemed nothing was going right. He started yelling at Holly but she didn't stick around to find out what it was.

She ran up stairs and down a hallway, 'Do all evil people use basements? Can't they come up with anything original.'

She laughed at her self in spite of the danger she was facing. She was about to run past a hallway but bullets shot out to grab her. She moved back but saw Butler before she was hiden behind the wall. The bullets stopped and she yelled, "It's me!"

She turned the corner with her hands up and started towards the three of them. Artemis stared at her curiously as Holly got up to them. Before Artemis or anyone could do anything she grabbed a gun from Juliet's holster and shot. A goblin fell backwards and the knife fell out of his hand...he was right behind Artemis.

Domovoi slightly hit Holly in the arm and said, "Don't ever scare me like that again?"

Holly bit her lip, "Sorry."

Artemis took her hand and she was pulled out of the hallway. Dom and Juliet followed as they reached the exit. When they were out she saw the old Bentley sitting there. She smiled and remembered it from every adventure they ever had.

She got in and Artemis followed fast, almost ripping the dress. After he closed the door, he murmured an apology. She gave him a look and asked, "Do you really think I care about a dress?"

He smiled and she blushed, looking away from him. He looked out the window as the Bentley pulled away from the building. After they were a while away she heard an explosion and turned around. Flaming pieces of the building were in the air and falling.

Artemis was looking at her strange again when she turned to face him. She wondered if she had something on her face but it went out of her head, 'Who cares?'

She scooted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. She then slipped her hand into his. At first he did nothing but then his hand tightened on hers. After a few minutes they fell asleep.

Holly woke up to the sun shining in her eyes, "Wake up sleepy head."

Mrs. Fowl was opening the curtains and Holly almost hated her for it. The covers were pulled off of her, "Come on, Holly."

"No," She moaned putting the pillow over her head.

Angeline put her hands on her hips and then yelled, "JULIET!"

Holly flipped off the bed fast yelling, "I'M UP!"

Angeline laughed and walked out of the room. Holly got up and got ready for the day. After she took her shower she checked her e-mail. There was some junk mail but, one from Foaly.

Holly,

Hey, I know this is going to make you mad but, Kobalde and Jason are no where to be found. They are armed and deadly. Even worse, Kobalde had his head transplant removed so he can use his powers anytime. Even though you already know that.

Sool is another problem. Since you've been on vacation he's been trying to get on the councils good side and no matter how hard I try I can't stop him. I might need back up on this one. He has some ideas and some of them will definitally help get you kicked out of here faster than you can say carrot juice.

Come up with something and tell Fowl to stop blowing up buildings. Please be safe and don't get in over your head.

Yours sincerly,

Foaly.

P.S. How's it going with Fowl?

Holly sighed and turned off the computer, rubbing her eyes and turning around. Artemis stood there behind her and he smirked, "Did I frighten you?"

"No, you just surprised me," Holly replied leaning back in the chair. He came a little closer, "Are you mad at me?"

At first he was taken aback by the question but replied, "Yes."

"I'm sorry," She whispered and he jumped on her.

"Why do you love him? Hasn't he put you through enough? What does he have to do before you realize that he didn't love you and doesn't love?" He yelled furiously, "Why can't you look up and see what you have right in front of you?"

She looked up him and asked, "What are you saying?"

"Me Holly," Artemis said easily. She looked down at her hands and didn't reply, "I know it may seem that I'm just some kid who's never had a girlfriend before and is just using his best friend to see what it's like, but I'm not."

"What about Veronica?" Holly asked, looking up at him.

His hand ran acrossed her face smoothly and he whispered, "What about her?"

He then kissed her softly. He looked at her and her face was expressionless. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. She put her hands behind his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back and for a moment they were alone.

"HEY! DON'T MAKE ME PUKE MY BREAKFAST!" Foaly's extremely annoying whine came from the other end of the computer. Artemis took a step back and Holly angrily turned around to face Foaly.

"IT'S CALLED PRIVACY YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at him and he cringed.

"I didn't know you could scream..." He remarked.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET A LIFE OR SOMETHING! I DON'T WANT YOU SPYING ON ME AND ARTEMIS!" She yelled and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry," He cried out hiding behind his chair, "I just needed to tell you something..."

"I got your e-mail Foaly don't worry," She growled.

"No, it's something else," Foaly replied looking at Artemis, "Do you have your half?"

"It's not completely finished," Artemis replied and Foaly shrugged, "Mine tells more about who it is, yours just tells what she does."

"What are you two talking about," Holly growled again crossing her arms. She hated it when people kept secrets from her.

"I found a prophecy and Artemis was helping me decipher it," He bit his lip, "It was written in just about any kind of text there is. I didn't tell you cause it's about the Fire Goddess."

"What does that have to do..."She started and stopped, gazing distantly at Foaly. He didn't say anything and waited for Holly to do something, "I just want to know one thing."

Foaly nodded and asked, "Do you want me to read it to you?"

She shook her head but said, "Is it bad?"

Foaly didn't look at her but said, "It's really bad."

Her eyes asked the next question, so he went on, "And it is you."

She shook her head, "I would never do that. I can't, it's not powerful enough."

"That's what you would think, but it doesn't matter. It can take control of you. You won't be able to stop it," Foaly stated.

"NO!" Holly yelled back at the scream. She started to cry, "It can't I won't let it! Never again! I swore!"

He didn't look back at her as he got off, leaving her and Artemis alone. Holly was silent as tears ran down her face. She didn't hide it and she didn't move. Then he heard her whisper, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I know that."

She pulled back and looked at him, "Does everyone else?"

Artemis stood up and Holly asked, as she wiped away tears, "You're still mad aren't you?

"You don't understand, do you?" Artemis asked frustrated as he sat down on her bed.

"You're right I don't," Holly replied, "I don't have a clue cause this has never happened to me before."

"So you never led a guy to believe that you liked him but were in love with your enemy all along!" Artemis growled and Holly fell down to the floor with a loud thud to catch Artemis's attention. He looked up and she just stared at him.

"I didn't know I had feelings for you till you asked me," She silently said, keeping her stare, "I just never realized I never let go of the past either. I mean..."

She looked down at her hands and didn't say anything for a while. He got on the floor next to her and lifted her chin. No matter what he couldn't help be next to her. She looked completely confused but asked, "What you mean is...?

She tried to turn away but his hand wouldn't let her. Finally she gave up, she sighed and whispered with tears in her eyes, "How do you stop loving someone? Yes, I hate what he put me through but I never hated him."

A tear rolled down her cheek and he brushed it away, "I'm not going to blame you for things you can't control. It's not your fault."

She could tell by the way he spoke that he was upset. She brushed his hair away from his face and hugged him, though his hair fell back in his eyes.

"Artemis! I wanna talk to Holly!" Analay screamed by the door. Artemis glared at the door angrily.

"How do you know we're in here!" He yelled back, getting up and opening the door.

"Because you're loud," She replied in a smart aleck tone with her hands on her hips,"And you're not supposed to yell at girls."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't bug me every five seconds," He growed as his mother came up the stairs.

"I wouldn't bug you if you didn't make Holly cry!"She almost screamed at him.

His mother picked her up and asked, "Didn't we talk about leaving Holly and Artemis alone?"

Analay nodded and Angeline said, "So, don't bother them."

She frowned and Holly said, "It wasn't your brother that made me cry Analay."

Analay smiled and laughed, "Well, it fun yelling at him."

Angeline nodded at them and closed the door. Holly stood up and sat down on the bed. Artemis sat next to her and she whispered, "I'm kinda tired."

He nodded and stood up to leave, "Wait... can you...keep like... water or something...?

He came back and hugged her replying, "For you."

He then left her to go to sleep.

* * *

_Holly was walking slowly with her books in her hands. She sighed as she breathed in recycled air, 'I hate this. It's always the same.'_

_"Hey Shorty," Came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Derin. One of the hottest guys ever alive in her eyes._

_"H-hi," Holly studdered as she looked at his green eyes, they were gorgeous._

_"How are you?" Derin asked and walked up to her._

_She smiled and replied, "Great and you?"_

_"I'm a little sad," Came is voice and she wondered, 'Is this real, he never really talks to me and now this._

_"Wha-Why?" She asked getting caught up in his eyes._

_"The most amazing girl I've ever met, doesn't even talk to me," He sighed, leaning against a white fence._

_"That's...W-weird, you're like.. the most popular guy... in school. Wh- who is it?" She stumbled at her words._

_"You." She gaped at him and he sort of laughed, "Why are you surprised? I mean... you like me too right... I sometimes see you looking at me..."_

_"You noticed," She gulped and he smirked._

_"You're not as secretive as you thought you were," He whispered stepping closer. She stepped back, "Could me and you maybe go somewhere?"_

_"What are you talking about?" She asked._

_"A date."_

* * *

_Holly and Derin sat in the car watching a horror flick. She laughed when one person fell down the stairs, "I'm sorry."_

_"You can laugh," He replied gazing at her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and he wrapped his arm around her. He then moved closer and tried to kiss her while one hand moved closer to her chest._

_"What are you doing?" Holly shrieked, jerking back._

_"Come on, Daddy's girl," He mocked her, "What's the matter with you? I thought you wanted me."_

_Suddenly, she noticed his friends parked in cars around them and knew she was set up. He grabbed her arm but she hit him in the face. She then opened the door and ran as fast as she could, away from the laughter._

_She ran through the gate of her back yard blindly and fell face down on the ground. She was so angry and hurt. Muddy tears stained her cheeks and she clenched her fists hard. She hit the ground in frustation. Then, her hands were lit. Fire burned around her fingertips and she gasped. The ground lit beside her and she was freaked out even further. She tried to hit the ground to put it out but she made it worse with her hands on fire also._

_After a moment of she screamed._

Holly stared at the flames with fear, 'What have I done.'

Water was thrown on her quickly and she was almost thrown back at the force. The flames were dowsed and she noticed who was holding the bucket. Artemis stepped to her and Butler set the bucket down, he was just about to touch her when she shot up out of bed.

She ran out of the room and down the hallway as fast as she could. Artemis stood there for seconds thinking and then bolted out of the room after her. Butler sighed, grabbing Holly's blankets to clean up the mess.

Holly ran out the door and around the side of the house. She noticed her arm touching the side of the house as she slowed to a walk. Tears streamed down her face, 'He'll never forgive me.'

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around fast. Artemis took a step forward and she stepped back more, new tears rolling down her face, "Please don't!"

"Holly," Artemis tried to calm her down and reached out again.

"No!" She cried taking steps back fast, "I don't want to hurt you!"

Artemis stopped in his tracks surprised, "You won't."

"Yes I will!" Holly sobbed, trying to wipe the tears from her face. It didn't work since she was drenched from head to toe, "No matter what I will. I know it will happen. I almost did..."

"It was an accident," Artemis tried taking a step forward.

"Don't you see! It can't be controlled! I can't stop it!" She cried, taking another step back but falling. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up before she hit the ground. They were inches apart and Artemis could feel the heat from her arm. It was abnormal but soothing.

He moved the wet strands of hair from her face, whispering, "I'll help you control it."

A tear fell from Holly's eye as she asked, "How?"

"Anyway I can," He whispered back pulling her closer and laying her head on his shoulder, "Even if it means sleeping with a bucket of water every night."

She released a shaky sigh and he smiled. He turned and easily swept her off her feet, surprisingly with little protest. After a moment she settled and kept her head on his shoulder as he walked her in the house.

He didn't have the strength to drag her up the stairs so he settled with the lounge. After laying her on the couch against the wall he shut the door. He then came back to her and lifted her up. She was almost completely laying on top of him with her head on his chest, right below his head.

She listened to his heart beat and finally fell asleep. Artemis who was watching her, petted her wet, matted hair and silently laughed to himself, 'I'm going to be soaking wet.'

He smiled inspite of himself at the fact that he didn't care. It shocked him till now that he didn't know how much he cared about Holly. Up intill now it had really all been a game, but now... he knew...

'I love Holly.'

* * *

I know I know... It took forever. I just kept rewriting stuff because it wasn't going the way I wanted it to. I still don't think it went the way I wanted it to. And trust me, from now on.. No more laughing and no more crying... or maybe I shouldn't have told you that. (Dramatic pause) 

To all my reviewers... THANK YOU!!!!

Also... To some of you who don't like my story and plan on reviewing again because you don't like it. Why would you read more? That's dumb. I ain't changin it...DEAL WIT IT! All names are withheld because I don't know them and because I don't want anyone to be hurt.. Mi soxes did enough of that.

LOVE YOU SOCKS!!! Please read and review...

Crazygirliecaptain!


	9. His blood

Holly woke up with the feeling she was being stared at. The fact of it was, was that she was. Light flooded the room and she blinked furiously. Finally her eyes adjusted and she saw who it was.

Angeline.

She bit her lip as Angeline asked, "So was it you or him."

She tried not to laugh, really she did, but it came out anyway as a chuckle. Angeline put her hands on her hips as Artemis groaned. He started to sit up when he felt Holly on top of him. He smiled to himself and then noticed his mother.

He got up so fast Holly fell on the floor. Making his mother loose her stern composer momentarily. She then asked him in an angry whisper, "What do you think I'm thinking right now?"

"That you're glad you have such an amazingly smart son who isn't smart enough to do what your thinking," Artemis replied trying not to look directly at Holly.

"Good answer," She growled, giving him an angry look, "I'd also appreciate it if you would sleep in a bed next time. Upstairs."

She turned and went as Artemis let out his breath he didn't realize he was holding. He heard Holly shuffle on the floor and say, "That didn't go as bad as I thought it would."

"Oh well, that's the scariest my mom has ever been. Except the one time..." He shivered, "Don't ask."

"I won't," She laughed and got up from the floor to sit next to him, "Knowing you it's something lame."

"Thanks," Artemis nodded and sighed, "You have no idea how happy I am."

"Why are you so happy?" Holly asked.

"I'm just so happy that it was my mother... and not my father," He tried to keep a straight face but Holly smiled.

"That bad?" Holly asked.

"Oh, he doesn't get angry. No, he would just pester me for the rest of my life," Artemis laughed and Holly smiled, she liked it when he laughed. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He was just about lay his head on hers when Juliet ran into the room, communicator in hand.

"We have a serious problem," She said.

* * *

"I have no idea how this started," Foaly sighed, laying his head on the back of his chair, "Every hand we have right now is being sent out to stop this but, they just keep coming. I don't understand how they obtained so much power." 

"Do you have any idea who's leading them or who supplied them?" Artemis asked. He was standing behind Holly, who was resting in the chair.

She leaned back and sighed, "I have a couple of guesses."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Foaly sighed, "but, this isn't like last time. We caught a couple of them and none of them seemed to be controlled by any outside magic."

"No," Holly replied, sitting forward in though, "Not Basil. They wouldn't help him. He already used them to much. They were probably sent by Jason. Jason does have a way with words."

Artemis gave her a look that Foaly noticed but didn't say anything, "We need more hands to keep them at bay though. We just don't have enough."

"Let me see if Juliet and Butler are willing to help," Artemis told Foaly, turning to leave the room.

"He's mad..."Foaly started.

"I know," Holly muttured back softly.

"You should do something."

"I know."

"He doesn't know any..."

Holly cut him out, "If I come down there, I'm gonna hit you. Is that what you want?"

He shook his head no and she laid her head on the desk. Artemis walked into the doorway as she asked, "You he just wants to get me down there. If I come out of hiding, he can contact me or anything."

Foaly looked up at Artemis nervously but he just walked into the room as if he just came back, "They said they're up for a little fun or something like that."

Holly laughed with her head still on the table and he smiled. She lifted her head and looked at him, "Then let's go."

* * *

Artemis sat in the car and waited for Holly. She was the last one for some reason. Finally he saw her figure through the car window. She opened the car door and let the bag fall on the ground. She was still in her pajama's. 

"Are you kidding me?" Artemis growled and Holly gave him a death glare.

"Don't give me that," She growled shutting the car door.

"Why would you pack all that stuff?" He asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Holly sighed and opened her bag, "Turn around."

"Why?" Artemis asked and she gave him another look, this time it read duh.

"So I can change!" She replied, "and don't peak."

He turned around and she took out her outfit. First, there was a black ruffled skirt. She tryed hard not to fall but did at least twice. She could tell Artemis was trying hard not to laugh. She then picked some kind of tank top, it tied behind her back and showed her stomach some. She didn't mind much.

She shoved the pajama's back in the bag and said, "Alright."

He turned around and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Are you really going to wear that?" He asked.

"I'm hot," Holly replied taking something's out of her bag. It looked like black bandages, which she wrapped around the palm of her hand and up her arm. It stopped before it touched her elbow. Then she pulled out a pair of black leather gloves and put those over her hands.

Artemis looked at her curiously and she bit her lip. She looked back down at her gloved hands and said softly, "I know how it happens."

When he didn't say anything, she went on, "or at least I think I do. When my nails brake the skin in my palm, it seems to, ignite? Like my blood is fuel, making my skin and nail the spark?"

Artemis wrapped his arm around her waist and replied, "So, why are you wearing gloves?"

"I can get angry at Jason or Basil very fast," Holly replied giving Artemis a smile, "I don't want to explode."

He chuckled and looked at her. Her hair fell into her eyes slightly and he moved it out of the way. He then moved his hand down to her neck and massaged it momentarilly, before kissing her softly on the lips. She kissed him back but they were stopped when the car stopped.

Artemis looked dissapointed and Holly smiled, 'He is such a baby.'

She opened the car door and waited for him to get out. Juliet and Butler were already halfway to the shuttle doors. As they started to get closer to them Holly felt something cold touch her cheek. She looked up to see a million, tiny, white objects fill the sky and she smiled. She had never actually seen it snow before.

Artemis smiled as he saw her reaction and whispered in her ear, "I'd make a snow machine if it meant making you that happy."

She blushed and kept walking. He followed beside her silently until they reached the shuttle. As they got in Butler had some trouble getting into a seat. Juliet laughed so hard seeing this for the first time. She finally calmed down and sat down in her own seat. Holly sat in the pilot chair as Artemis sat co-pilot.

She set the controls and he asked, "So what do you think will happen when we get down there?"

"I have no idea," She muttured, flipping the last control switch and putting on her helmet. She then put her mouth piece in. She slowly led the pod to the edge of the crater and let it fall in.

* * *

As they all climbed out of the shuttle they saw a black van, sitting across the shuttle space. Vinyaya was standing outside of it and waved to them. Holly grabbed her bag and they proceeded to the car. Once they got there they were forced inside. 

Holly sat down next to Trouble with Artemis beside her. Butler and Juliet sat down by councilman with Vinyaya next to them. As the van pulled away the councilman asked, "So, what all can we expect from you little friends?"

"That they'd possibly do anything to get me over to where they are," Holly replied, "Leathal force or not."

"So they're dangerous?" He asked.

"You betcha," Foaly's voice came out of nowhere. Then a hologram square with Foaly on all four sides appeared, "Like it Mudboy?"

"You betcha," Artemis mimicked Foaly and smiled.

"These guys have just about everything they need," Foaly went on, away from the subject of himself, "Kobalde has the money and I'm guessing, in the light of things, this was Jason's idea. He was the one who promised to kill her when he got out."

There were nods around the van as it came to a slow stop and sped up again. Then it hit Holly, she didn't know exactly but it was something Foaly said. She had a gut feeling that something was wrong. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked and everyone looked at her.

"Can you repeat that?" Holly asked, ignoring Artemis.

"Yeah, are you..." He started till he was cut off.

"No, not you," She interupted, "Foaly."

"Umm..." He thought, "Kobalde has the money and..."

"After that," Holly interupted again and Foaly sighed.

"Jason was the one who promised to kill you," Foaly stated as he had before.

_"That's not true. I care about you! Why can't you just see that?" Basil asked frustrated._

_"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO! Holly screamed and then went silent, "because I don't want to."_

_"So you do still love me then, somehow." Basil said hopefully, "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you. You know I'll do it."_

_She looked up at him and growled, "Then tell me you don't love me. Tell me it's all a lie, a con to get you out of a little bit of prison time. Tell me you hate me!"_

_He looked away, "I can't do that Holly. It's not true."_

_"THEN LIE TO ME!" She yelled to him._

"Holly," Artemis asked concerned as she came out of her space out, "Are you alright?"

"Something isn't right," She finally whispered out loud, what had been going through her mind for the past two days.

* * *

Once everyone was inside, Foaly shut the doors, "Here's what I have. A couple of knocked out goblins that should be awake in about five minutes and a guess." 

"And the guess is?" Artemis asked, sitting down in a chair next to Holly.

Some of the councilmen were giving Holly looks, from the way she dressed. Though for other reasons to. Foaly sighed and said, "I told them Holly. They needed to know."

All she did was nod and he went on, some looking away and others..., "I'm sure that there is four hundred of these suckers running around but only a third of them have weapons. We already have half of them out and in cells. I'm guessing that once they're gone Kobalde or Jason will appear somehow."

Holly kept quiet and didn't reply, but everyone seemed to look at her, "The only thing we need to find out is where they would be. They weren't stupid enough to go to Kobalde's old place, we checked that."

Everything was directed at her but she was to afraid to say it. What if she was wrong? She took a deep breath and finally whispered, "Kobalde isn't involved."

They all looked at her like she was nuts and Foaly tried to sound like she was just not thinking right, "No, you were talking about your dreams. He was the one that controlled..."

"I know what I said!" She snapped at him angrily. She looked up knowing that her face showed how unsure she was, "Though I have a feeling I was wrong."

One of the councilmen seemed to growl or sigh in annoyance. Vinyaya smiled and asked, "Why do you think that Holly."

"Doesn't anyone remember what happened at Kobalde's Manor. He tried to kill me but then..." Holly stopped not wanting to say anymore. Maybe it was only her, Foaly, and the Commander that knew.

"You don't believe him...do you?" Foaly asked, looking more confused then ever. It was never mentioned in trial, or in questioning, just sitting around, or even when she visited him after the Hybra's adventure.

There was then a knock on the door. Foaly opened it to find his Warlock friends, "I was just thinking of you."

"We know," Qwan replied lazily, coming into the room with No1 and Qweffor. He then turned to Holly, "What are the dreams like?"

"I thought you knew everything," Holly laughed and then looked away. She thought about it for a minute. Why do I always have to spill my guts out in front of everyone? "Like he's just trying to upset me with thing that... well would upset me."

No1 laughed and stood next to Holly, "I think you need to open up more."

She laughed back, "Yeah, like that would ever happen."

"Alright," Qwan said, "Does it seem like something he would do?"

"Yes, and no," Holly shrugged, "He would do it to annoy me or get my attention but what the dreams are, aren't something he would do..."

"Well," Artemis started, "Jason could tell him what to put in a dream if you think about it."

"That's what I mean!" Holly tried, "Kobalde told me he loved me. He also wouldn't listen to Jason like that. He likes to do his own things when it comes to his powers."

"So you're saying that Jason is USING Kobalde," Foaly asked, then thinking about it, "Why didn't I think of that?"

He typed away on his computer as the rest of them discussed how they were going to approach the two. Holly and Artemis were silent though. Artemis reached across and took hold of Holly's hand. It comforted her and she smiled.

A hologram suddenly filled the room. It took the shape of Jason, "Hello everyone... Holly."

She glared at him and didn't say a word, "I know what you're thinking... Where is he? Well, no need to try and track me. I'll tell you where I am. You know that big abandoned factory outside of town. That's were."

"I'm not stupid," Holly growled, "I know it's a trap."

Jason smirked, "How else are you going to get me? Huh? What do you think you're all going to accomplish, sitting around here and disscussing it? Nothing. I will let you know one thing though. It's going to be a great party."

Holly smirked and said, "I'd just love to crash it."

"Then do it," He challenged before his face dissapeared.

Holly crossed her arms and asked, "Now what?"

* * *

Artemis, Holly, Butler, Juliet, and Trouble were in a group. Qwan, Qweffor, No1, Vinyaya, and Mulch. There were three other groups consisting of different LEP officers. The five groups were to take out all the goblins in their area. So far the had run into four groups. The first group had guns and the rest had nothing. 

Holly started away from the group a little bit to think but she also wanted to check out around a corner. She was just about to look around it when she heard Artemis, "You know you aren't supposed to wander."

He was about 5 yards away from her and she nodded. Right as she was taking her first step back, someone grabbed her from behind knocking her out. Artemis ran for her but he was just in time to see a black van drive away in the dark.

The rest of the group ran over to where he stood but he was to angry to notice. They just got Holly and he didn't stop it. He had never remembered being so angry before. He punched the brick wall next to him and started to walk back to the meeting place of the five groups.

Trouble took the radio out of his pocket and said, "We have a problem. Meet us in The Spot, over."

* * *

"WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO INTERUPT ME!" Jason yelled as he came out to where some of his elves associates were. They looked nervous but a little proud at the same time. He hated those cocky elves, "WELL!" 

"We did it," One piped up nervously, his voice squeaked. He turned around to go back to what he was doing. He wasn't going to let them bug him because they did something right for a change, "We caught the girl."

That stopped him. He turned back to face the elf in question, "Which girl?"

He looked fearful but replied, "The red head sir."

He smiled and said, "I believe a reward is at hand. Go rest down in your chambers. You are not to do anything for the rest of the day."

They all smiled and ran out of the room before he could change his mind. He walked out the door and down the hall. 'Time to have a little chat with Miss Short,' He thought to himself.

* * *

Artemis was never fidgity...NEVER! He looked like he was having convultions now. Juliet layed a hand on his shoulder making him stop, "She'll be fine." 

After that he seemed fine. So everyone gathered around the circle. Foaly spoke first, "So what kind of stratagy to do you want?"

"How about to find Holly," Artemis replied in anger and sadness. Juliet slammed her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He was starting to get on her nerves. She cared for Holly to but this boy didn't stop till he got what he wanted.

"All right," Foaly went on, "So do we just go in and get her or do we try to bring them out?"

"I think we should do both," Artemis said, finally tearing Juliet's hand away from his mouth.

She smiled and almost yelled, "FINALLY! Something smart comes out of your mouth."

In truth, even the councilmen couldn't help but laugh. Foaly looked at him and asked, "What do you mean both?"

"Talk to him. Try to get him to come out and then have the other people go in the back way. We can get Holly and leave," Artemis tried, crossing his arms and taking three steps away from Juliet.

"That's what he'd most likely be expecting if we tried to drag him out," Foaly replied, rubbing his hand on his head.

"That is why you aren't as smart as me," Artemis smirked, "You would put me, you, Domovoi, Vinyaya, Mulch, Qwan, Qwaffor, and No1 at the front. No offence to leave you last."

"Non taken," No1 noted.

"Then send everyone else we've got in the backway," Artemis finished. Foaly's mouth dropped open and the counilmen seemed even more confused.

"Everyone?" Foaly almost asked.

"Get every single person you've got and shove them through that back door. Knock out everyone in the building. Fast but silently, while we're distracting him," Artemis smiled, proving to Juliet that he could think without Holly there.

_They were walking back to The Spot and Artemis was behind them. Juliet fell behind to be next to him and waited for the others to be out of earshot. Then turned to look at him. She rolled her eyes as he almost fell off the curb. She caught him._

_"I swear you're disfunctional without Holly," Juliet laughed and he looked up at her blankly._

_"I am perfectly fine. I don't need Holly to do things. I can think for myself," He sighed. He almost ran into a pole and she pulled him out of the way you can._

_"You think about her so much that you can't even remember where you're going," Juilet replied sadly. He just rolled her eyes and she walked away._

"Alright," Vinyaya said, "Let me make some calls."

* * *

Holly felt herself twitch slightly. It was in her hand and it twitched again. She felt like she was being weighed down but knew there wasn't anything there. She just mentally couldn't do it, knowing what was going to come. 

She twitched her hand again and then twitched the other one. She curled her hands into fists and opened her eyes. It was nothing of what she expected. The room was softly lit with candles that were placed around the room. There was only about five of them but it was enough to light the room.

The bed she was on was black with silky sheets. She was still and didn't move. It was to hard. She closed her eyes and forced herself up. No one was in the room and the door was wide open. Like a trap? She slowly walked to the door and went out.

No one was there still. So she walked down the hall. At the end of it, there were stairs. As she started down them, the lights came on and at the bottom of the stairs. Standing there was Jason.

"Good morning, Holly," Jason sweetly welcomed her with a smirk. She froze on the stairs and stared for what seemed the longest time. He finally spoke again, "What? Did you think I was going to kill you? The first chance I get to see you again. I'm not as stupid as you think."

He hands clentched into fist and she started to take a step back up the stairs. He smiled, "Where are you going to go, huh? I can go anywhere you go."

He started up the stairs towards her and she took a step back. She fell on the step as he got in front of her. He held out a hand and she just stared at it. He frowned, "Don't make me angry."

She swallowed and took it. He easily pulled her up so they were almost touching noses. She moved to the side to get away. He kept a hold on her hand and started down the stairs. She had no choice but to follow him.

She was biting her lip so hard it almost started bleeding, 'Where's Artemis...?'

She then noticed he was saying something and tried to pay attention, "I have a feeling you have some questions. So let me answer them."

She unconsiously nodded and he smiled, still leading her, "Your friends are fine, probably looking for a way to get you back. This is the factory... it's just been modified by my friends. Also, the biggest one... why am I acting the way I am?"

She stopped and his hand tugged hers. He turned to face her and she glared at him. He just smiled, "Did you really think I would kill you?"

She didn't say anything but she was surprised. He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her along. She tried to protest but knew it was no use. She finally gave up and walked silenty. It seemed that he was trying to act like it was normal. You know a boyfriend and girlfriend thing... but it wasn't.

"You just don't understand, do you? I never really wanted to hurt you... well, maybe I do. Though I think we could work that out. I want you and I will do anything to keep you. I have something for you... and it might change your mind about me. Your friends were so busy trying to kill of my goblin friends... they haven't noticed the bigger things."

Her mouth had dropped open but she was still to speachless to say anthing, 'What is his deal? He wants to hurt me but he wants me to be with him. Does he want to hurt me because I don't want to be with him?'

Then it hit her, "This hall."

He looked at her suspiciously, "Does it look familier?"

She nodded and he frowned, "Does it now?"

He let go of her hand, big mistake. She turned and punched him in the face. He fell back into the wall and she ran. She tried to open a couple of doors on the way but non opened. She heard him behind her. She came to a door at the end of the hallway and opened it.

She heard a loud noise behind her and slammed the door shut behind her. She ran down the wooden stairs and heard the door slam open behind her. She turned to look back but tripped and fell down the stairs. She landed hard on the floor and couldn't breathe for a moment.

After a couple of seconds she felt the blood between her fingers. She conciously put her hand to her head but didn't feel a wound. She looked down at her hands and saw that the blood was not coming from her. She forced herself to look up and screamed at what she saw.

There was Basil, lying in his own blood. He had cuts and bruises on his body, but he was still breathing. She sat up on her knees and reached out her hand to touch him. She barely noticed as Jason grabbed her behind the neck and yanked her off the floor.

"And now you know," He almost whispered to her as he turned her to face him.


	10. One death for their lives

I will delete this later when my computer is working but for now, I have an update. My computer is shot so I will not be able to write anymore until it is fixed. Don't ask me when.. I won't be on. Sincerly sorry but I will have a little update now.

* * *

Holly forced herself to look back at Basil. His chest moved up and down slowly. She blinked back tears, suddenly feeling herself being pulled up the stairs. She fought to get out of Jason's grip, but he turned on her, slamming her small frame against the wall. 

"Don't," He yelled at her. The slam forced the tear out of her eye and it fell down her cheek, but she gave him a stern glare anyways. He quickly turned and pulled her out of the cellar, "You can't care after what he did to you. I know you think I'm crazy but I know exactly what I'm doing."

"And what is that exactly?" Holly growled as they came to another flight of stairs and she was pulled up it effortlessly.

"From everything you are... we could do anything we wanted. What I have planned can make anything ours. Not the world of course, but all of Haven... yes! Together we could make it happen..." He rambled on as Holly lost focus on what he was saying. Even when he was sane he never made sense. She kept thinking about her dream of Kobalde...DREAMS!

"Artemis," The word slipped from her mouth right when she thought of it.

Jason turned on her, "Don't you ever say his name again, unless you want him dead!

He smirked, "You can't go back to where you used to be. I'm back!

* * *

Artemis impatiently tapped his foot as they drove up to the building. There was no one outside but lights in upper room were on. 

They slowly came to a stop and Artemis jumped out. Butler called to him, "Artemis, what are you doing?"

"Getting back Holly," He replied without stopping or looking back. He made his way to the door, not even noticing everyone else coming behind him. He stopped and saw two elves inside with guns. He thought they were asleep at first until one of them laughed.

"Video goggles," Foaly laughed and then side, "What an idiot?"

Juliet and Trouble slowly made their way into the room and took the elves out silently. The rest of the group headed in but Artemis stopped to think.

"You really do love her?" Vinyaya asked making Artemis jump. She nodded at him and put a finger to her lips, "I won't tell anyone."

They started walking to catch up with the group, "She may not act like it but she loves you, too. You are the only one that really loves her without thinking of a way to hurt her. She just can't let go of the past. She thinks they can change and they love her but…. She can't hold a grudge."

"I know," Artemis smiled, "She forgave me."

* * *

Jason pulled Holly up the flight until it came to a landing. It was like a balcony but there was no railing to fall into. Holly moved so he was in front of her. He walked over to the ledge and looked down. 

"You know," He laughed, "This is everything I can give you. If you have this you have the world. You'll only be with me."

He turned to face her and held out his hand. She shook her head and he frowned, "I'm not going to push you."

She took a deep breath and her hand slid into his. She felt him lead her to the ledge. She would have never imagined what would have been over that edge. Criminals….. Lots of criminals. Murders, robbers, terrorists and kidnappers. She saw Kobalde, being dragged into the room.

Goblins from the rebellion and…..Opal! There eyes met but she had to look on. People who destroyed her childhood and even John Spiro… were packed into the place where machinery once stood.

Without realizing it she was hyperventilating. Jason took her away from the edge and she collapsed. He couldn't have? How could he? THE RIOT!! But why… for me!?

"Why," Holly let out.

"FOR YOU!" Jason yelled, "THIS IS ALL FOR YOU!! EVERY LITTLE THING! TAKING AWAY THEIR LIVES WILL BE FOR YOU!!

She looked up in horror as he went on softer but with increasing intensity, "These people have caused you so much pain. Taking everything you needed, wanted, and loved. All the pain and suffering they caused you. I'm the one that loves you. I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CAUSE YOU PAIN! I'm the only one who can make you suffer!

She stumbled back trying to get up and get away. He grabbed for her arm and she screamed, "NO!"

He got a hold on her arm and shoved her against the wall again, "Isn't this what you've always wanted. To get rid of the pain. To forget them all. Kill them off so they can never do you any harm."

He brought her back over to the edge, where she could see. An elf held a pistol to a fairy's head. She recognized him. He killed someone due to drinking and driving. A child.

"He was a murder and you hated him for that," Jason said.

"NO!" She yelled. Koboi's eyes lifted to see her. As did some others.

"He killed a child for nothing!" Jason's voice got louder and she heard the pistol click.

"It was an accident," Holly yelled, turning to face him, "PLEASE!"

"Why?" Was his reply.

"Not everyone is guilty…" Holly whispered.

"What?" He asked.

She looked him in the eyes and said a little louder, "This isn't what I want?"

He glared at her, "You told me that you would love to kill anyone who ever commited a crime. Did something to hurt someone… you?

She looked over the heads of people and caught Koboi's gaze. Opal saw fear in her eyes but she also saw a plan….but what?

"I never wanted anyone else to…." Holly said slowly, looking him in the eyes. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to an elevator. They reached the bottom and he put a pistol in her hand.

"Go ahead," Jason whispered in her ear, "You can even make conversation with your prey."

She bent over a bit to see the people more clearly. She then made her way through the maze of people. She stopped looking at Opal for a moment, dropping the pocket knife she removed from her boots in her hands and walked on.

They glared at each other as she walked on but in that glare was a peaceful agreement for the moment. A moment that would pay off for a lifetime.

She got to where Kobalde lay. He sat up and she bit her lip fighting back tears. She whispered to him, "I mean what I say no matter what."

"It doesn't matter if you can get away….just kill me," She closed her eyes as she felt Jason's hand on her side.

"Do you want a conversation?" He asked and Holly nodded.

"I never meant to hurt you," Basil started, "I wanted everyone to think I was the best and I just made the two nicest people hate me."

"I know," Holly sighed sadly. Showing her emotion, Jason just smirked.

"I would take it all back if I could," he continued, "Though seeing you in a dress… or I should say seeing you soaking wet in a dress and trying to manage that…"

She bit her lip hard and nodded. Tears brimming her eyes and painful trying not to fall.

"Please for once just accept that I love you," Basil tried, knowing it was his last chance.

A tear slid down Holly's cheek and she looked up at him, "Somewhere in that evening I already did."

He smiled and said, "I think I knew you did, but all I really wanted to ever know was that you knew."

Holly nodded and she finally finished with the truth, "I never told you… but… I love you too."

His eyes closed and his head fell down as Jason whispered, "Conversation is over."

She raised the gun and fired at his head but he was gone before the bullet even hit him. Jason ripped the gun from her hand, "I never would have thought you had it in you."

"I guess that just means you don't know anything about me at all," Holly growled.

"Wrong," Jason laughed pulling her away again, "I think I know you very well."

* * *

The group made their way through the facility but only ran into one other person, he was easily knocked out. They came to a stairway. Up the stairs there was lights on. Juliet giggled softly, "Going up." 

They went up silently till they came to a room filled with candles. The room Holly had just previously been in. Artemis could feel it in him and he shuddered. The warlocks definitally knew. No1 made sure of that, "She was here."

Artemis nodded and slipped out of the room. He wanted to know where she was and now. He turned to corner and was punched out.

* * *

Opal felt like smacking herself in the head, which she had never felt like doing in her entire life. She was brilliant after all. Charming, ambitious, beautiful... but at the moment dumbfounded. Holly gave her a knife to cut chains... and she thought she was being helped. She sighed to herself, well maybe it could work after working at it for ours. 

As she started to cut, it sliced through pretty fast. The shackles were old and the blade was knew and could cut through plenty of things. She bit her lip, trying not to smile as the shackle came off. She did they other one and then made her way to a couple of other people. Even though she hated it. She owed Holly something. Everyone who was truly innocent ran from the building to safety. Opal on the other hand went back the way Holly had come through. She was the only one who could help and she REALLY hated it.

* * *

Artemis looked up to see Opal Koboi blowing on her hand in pain. She looked down and saw him looking at her, "Don't expect me to apologize, I thought you were one of them." 

Artemis got from the floor cautiously, "What are you doing here?"

"Ha! Ask your little girlfriend," Opal sniffed, "All I know is that she helped me because I know what to do. Unlike some people who aren't even close to finding her."

The group finally came around the corner, guns raised. Opal raised her hands in the air and they lowered them laughing. She glared, "What?"

* * *

You'll find out more don't worry until I can write again... Toodles.. and reviews


	11. Frustration

SUMMER BABY!!!! It is time for summer! I love it... except I can't wear pants... I hate those evil shorts! Anyway to the story!

* * *

"I can't believe that we thought you were a threat!" Juliet laughed, falling to the floor gasping for air. A couple of others laughed, while Artemis, Vinyaya, and the warlocks kept a close eye on her. 

"Don't you dare patronize me!" She almost screeched but stopped herself. She sighed but still glared at them, "Do you want my help or not?"

"Help with what?" Trouble asked trying to hold back his giggles.

"Holly," Opal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in frustration. Was everyone that stupid? They all stopped the giggles and got serious.

"Where is she?" Vinyaya asked.

"I can show you the right direction but after a certain point I don't even know. I was supposed to just find you and show you or something like that. It was part of the deal," Opal stated, lifting her nose in the air.

"What deal?" Foaly asked.

She rolled her eyes again, "The one between me and Holly!"

Artemis almost jumped on her, "You talked to Holly?!"

Not wanting them to know she nodded, "We made a deal and you are not helping me get this over with so will you just follow me so I can get out of here."

Everyone in the group nodded and she led them back the way she had come in the first place.

* * *

Holly walked next to Jason as they went down the corridor. They came to a room that was brightly lit with weapons lining the wall. She tried to act like she was worried but it didn't come. She felt numb, cold, and depressed. Kobalde was trying to show that he loved her but she killed him. He wanted it but she was the one to pull the trigger. She was one of them now! 

Jason pushed her to the center of the room, shutting the door and locking it. Holly looked up with nothing in her eyes, "You wouldn't want to do that?"

"You think you can hurt me?" Jason smirked and walked over to her, "I control you. I tell you want you can and cannot do. I know your weaknesses."

"What does that have to do with me killing you?" She asked, feeling anger but couldn't bring it to more then a hot breeze.

"You can't do that. I am telling you," He said, rubbing his hand on her cheek, "You can't."

As those two words came out, Holly's breeze came to a boil. Memories and thoughts of everyone she met. What she went through because of him. Joining the LEP after knowing it was her calling because of him. Almost everyone, everyday saying, "You can't!"

She knocked his hand away and gave him a extreme punch to the face. He fell on his backside to the cold concrete, looking up at her with dagers. She met him with the same feirce gaze, "Who do you think you are and what do you think your doing?"

It was her turn to smirk, "I'm Holly Short and I can!"

* * *

They made there way to the room with all of the convicts. Most of them were out cold and others were attempting to break out of their chains. No one prevailed. 

"They went through that way," Opal said pointing downt he hallway with a satisfied smile on her face.

Butler grabbed her by the scruff of the next and lifted her into the air, "This better not be a trap..."

"Hey!" Opal yelped, "I'm not stupid! I don't even have someone to back me up!"

"Butler, be nice," Artemis said walking up the the entrance. Butler nodded and dropped Opal. She fell to the floor hard, glaring at the big eurasion man as he walked away. She crossed her legs Indian style and crossed her arms, pouting like a little girl.

"Opal would tell the truth..." Artemis started. He was cut off as bullets ripped past him. He dodged and ran for safty to his left. Opal screamed flipping out of her pouting state and running for the stairs.

No1 stopped her and calmed her down. It was surprisingly easy and she was more than happy to comply. The rain of bullets stopped and they heard orders being gave. What was said wasn't very clear but then they heard someone direct a question to them, "If you wish to keep your lives I suggest you discard your weapons and put her hands behind her head."

"AND IF WE DON'T!" Artemis yelled back, not knowing how loud he would have to be to be heard.

"We will come and shoot you down," was the mans reply.

Everyone looked at Artemis, so he looked at Vinyaya, "Commander?"

* * *

Jason shot up from the floor and took two swift steps towards Holly. She didn't even flinch when his hand grab around her neck and his fingernails dug into her skin, "You're starting to get on my last nerve!" 

Just as the thought of grabbing his gun came to Holly there was pounding on the door. Jason growned in frustration shoving Holly roughly to the floor. Her head shot up as he opened the door.

"We've been breached," A soldier stated monotone, "Just as you suspected."

He smiled wide and turned to Holly, "Good. Give them a welcoming gift."

The soldier nodded and hurriedly went back to his commanders side to give him the news. Holly got up off the floor just as he grab her hand and pulled her into another corrider. He walked a little faster as they heard gunfire.

Holly bit her lip in frustration and tried to think of something. She came out of her trance as she felt her hand being slightly massaged. She looked up to see Jason looking at her with soft eyes. She raised an eyebrow but was pulled into a room.

"You know what I have to do?" He asked her in the softest tone he had all night. She glared at him and said nothing. He lightly ran a finger acrossed her cheek, "What's the matter?"

She pushed him in the chest hard and he took a step back. He looked at her hurt, her eyes looked at him in disbelieve and she shook her head. How could he be like this?

He extended his hand telling her, "Come."

She had no other choice and would rather have him like this than angry. So she took his hand and he walked her farther away from where they were again.

* * *

Vinyaya took out a circular device and set something on it. Artemis looked at her curiously, " A grenade?" 

"Not really," She replied taking a quick glance down the hall, "It becomes bright, makes a small inclosed sound wave, that should knock them out but then it has a small seep of sleeping gas that won't go that far."

He rubbed his temples, if ever he were to fight them he'd be out done. They evolved even more since the last time he saw then. Which was three years ago, according to Foaly. No one put a hand on his shoulder, "You seem stressed or depressed."

"Once I see Holly, I will be a lot better," Everyone got ready and Vinyaya threw the grenade thing in, "Once I know she is okay."

"I know you two like each other," No one said as they heard the explosion. It seemed everyone was to concerned with the situation to noticed them, "You guys acknowlege each other but you don't really just tell each other how you feel. I mean, maybe she would say something if you weren't so... shady."

Artemis crossed his arms and almost pouted, "I am not shady."

"You also don't pout and act like a five year old," No one laughed as he walked away. He watched No one walk away but didn't even notice. Ever since Holly had come to his house he's been acting... childish, happy, excited, a bit shady, and lustful. He was also fearful... He needed to see Holly!

Artemis ran as hard as he could down the hallway. Butler tried to grab him but missed and called after him. Artemis only heard his own heartbeat. He crashed into a guard who surprisingly was still standing. The guard fell but Artemis kept running right into the room that the other two had just left. It took him a moment to conciously look around the room. His thoughts came back and he angrily punched a wall.

Buter and Juliet being the fastest reached the door in time to see this. It was not a good sign, 'What has this elf done to you Artemis?' Butler thought to himself.

Juliet was thinking something different, 'Wow! He punched a wall and isn't even crying about it. He must really be frustrated. Artemis usually gets everything he wants. Now he can't even get to see Holly. Poor guy.'

Artemis unconciously looked at his bleeding hand. He hurridly brushed past the Butlers and looked around the hall. Through the fading smoke he saw Vinyaya and Trouble bullying the guard he knocked down. He looked around on the ground, it was now a dirt floor and he could see foot prints. The guards foot prints all looked the same but there was a pair that stood out.

It looked like someone was being half dragged, half running along with the person. He was about to take a step forward when someone grabbed him, "Oh no you don't, Artemis. Next to you run away from me, I'm strapping you to a chair and carrying it."

Juliet laughed and everyone else just snickered. Butler was still way to over protective. Artemis nodded anyway and walked side by side with Butler. They got to the end of the hall but there was nothing. The footsteps stopped.

"Maybe he is melodramatic," Artemis laughed, feeling the wall, "There most definitally has to be a secret doorway or lever to turn this wall."

After looked around for what seemed like five minutes he still couldn't find anything. In amazement he looked at the group, "How did he do it?"

The floor gave out and Artemis went right through the hole. Butler was about to grab him or go down with him when the hole sealed just as fast as it had open. Butler used his weight to jump on the same spot Artemis had just been. Nothing happened so he bashed it, cursed it, and finally tried to blast it.

Nothing seemed to work and Butler became frightened, 'Not again.'

"Chill Brother," Juliet tried, it didn't help much but he took a deep breath. She looked at the wall curiously. She pushed hard on the blocks and the wall moved slightly. Her mouth fell open, "For once I am smarter than Artemis."

Butler easily pushed the wall back to reveal a door to the left. They went in and it rounded to the other side of the wall. Trouble took command of the situation, since Artemis was gone, "I want Qwan, Qweffor, and No one to go back outside to the people who were released. Vinyaya, I want you to go to for authority over them. The rest of us will go and get Artemis and Holly."

Vinyaya nodded and led the warlocks out. Trouble then turned to to Mulch, "This is dirt so I would like you to see how far it goes down. And if you can check how far it is from where the center of the building is to the outside. That would be great."

"YES SIR!" Mulch cried out, saluting him sloppily and happily jumping into the dirt. Trouble frowned at Juliet, but she only smiled back. Butler had started walking so Juliet took his hand and pulled him along.

* * *

Artemis slipped down the chute and braced himself for the landing when it came. He crashed down and as hard as he tried not to, his head pounded the ground heavily. He groaned in agony, but became more concerned with the fact that someone picked him up.

"So much for the great Artemis Fowl. Not so tough without his bodyguard. All you have to do is seperate them. Not like he would have a gun, if he did he might accidentally shoot himself," A voice said laughing with a few others. They dragged him and he opened his eyes.

He regretted it.

* * *

I am so sorry I haven't written. SUMMER IS SO BUSY!!!! 


	12. Burning Deep

Dear my beloved fans... I love reviews... they make me smile... more reviews faster worker.. (smileblinkblink) get it.

To my faithful review, friend, author, and person who tells me I am starting to suck at spelling... Thank you. Because of you I know I'll always have a review.. LOVE YA!!

* * *

Holly kept jerking her hands apart to see if they cuffs would break. Even when she knew they wouldn't, she did it anyway to annoy Jason and anyone around him. He had an earpiece in and someone started to talk to him. 

She clanged the chains against the floor as loudly as possible but he ignored her. She let out a loud sigh and he glanced at her. She rolled her eyes, 'Trying to ignore me now, huh?'

She hit the chains loudly on the wall and then smacked them forcefully as if to open them. Instead she bent it and a sharp piece stabbed into her wrist. Blood started flowing from the wound and evertime she moved it got bigger since the metal was stuck in place.

She bit her lip and tried to move her wrist away but it just made her bleed more. She couldn't heal either because the metal was in the way. She growled under her breath, not concerned with the fact that Jason was staring at her.

He undid the cage and fixed the piece of metal, trying to heal her afterwards. She pushed him away, so he locked the key and walked away. She didn't heal herself because she knew it would make him angry, "Besides it doesn't hurt now that there is no metal.'

She looked at the cage thoroughly, 'This thing is a piece of crap, as are these handcuffs.'

She heard Jason and listened, "Don't let anyone in or out. She locked up so all you have to do is keep this door locked. I'll be right back."

The door was shut and locked. This was her chance. She easily removed a hairpin from the layers of her hair and unlocked the cuffs. He was dumb not to look there, she may not be a girlie girl but at least she knew what she needed to escape.

Now for the fast part. She had to break out of the cage and get out the door before he came back or backup was alerted. She took a deep breath and kicked the cage door hard. It easily fell off its hinges, lock pad still attached to the other side.

She jumped out and slipped to the door. She heard to guard unlock it and it creaked open slowly. She laughed in her head, 'What an idiot! The one thing he told him not to do was to open the frickin door... so what does he do. OPEN THE DOOR!'

Once it was open enough she punched him in the face and ran out. His nose was bleeding but she just kept running. She got to the end of the hall and turned, smacking into someone.

He grabbed her arm and laughed, "Did you really think it would be that easy? There are plenty of people crawling down here. I can't believe you ran the wrong way to."

She tried to push away from him but he just shook his head, "I have something to show you anyways. Come with me."

He yet again forced her down some hallway and threw her to the floor in the next room. She growled angrily this time and shot up from the floor, "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

"Holly?" Came a voice.

Holly's head wipped around so fast she swear she heard her neck pop. Artemis was sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied to the bottoms. Her mouth dropped open, "Artemis!"

* * *

Artemis awoke but his eyes just stayed closed, he didn't have the strength to open them. His face hurt and his head was pounding so hard he thought it could explode. He moved his hands but he could feel them tied behind his back, 'I must be tied to a chair since I'm sitting up.' 

He bit his lip as it felt like an explosion really did go off in his head. Oh wait, that was just the door banging open. He could hear male voices whispering but it was to low to make out. Then they were gone. He opened his eyes and saw that he was alone.

'Well at least no one will punch me in the face this time for looking at them,' He thought to himself and moved his wrists to see if his bound hands would come undone. No luck at all. Finally he felt something on his head. He instantly knew it was blood, 'Oh great!'

He concentrated on the spot and whispered to himself, "Heal!" The spot on his head began to feel less exposed to the air and his explosion turned into an irritating once in a while pulse. He sighed with relief, 'At least I can use my magic easily.'

He closed his eyes when the door banged open again. Something hit the floor and growled, 'That isn't even sane if they feed me to something.'

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Growled an all to familiar voice of Holly Short.

"Holly?" He almost whispered, opening his eyes. She wipped around and gapped at him.

"Artemis!" She exclaimed back. She looked almost crushed to see him there, "Are you okay?"

She tried to bound towards him but Jason was behind her and grabbed her by the hair. Pulling her towards him instead, "Now I thought I warned you about this kid, Holly. He is trying to ruin what we have. I promised that I would kill him if I saw him."

"No! Let go of me!" She yelled angrily but he just yanked on her hair harder, making her yelp.

"LET HER GO!!" Yelled Artemis, trying to get out of his ropes, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"HA!" Jason yelled, throwing Holly easily to the side, "You think that she would want to be with you. That she loves you or something. I am the only person Holly really cares for, you can see it and you know it. She's mine and I'll kill anyone who tells me otherwise."

"Well then kill me," Artemis said calmly, glaring at him, "She doesn't care anymore. Your just jealous because she moved on to better things. Loves more important people. Your worth nothing, I'm a rich, handsome, and smart being, who gets what ever I want. I am someone of great importance and you are a nobody."

"SHUT UP!" Jason screamed at him.

"You can lie to yourself all you want but she wants someone who can get her through life not someone who just simply loves her," Artemis ranted on. Holly gave him a look and he smiled vampiricly.

"You know nothing of Holly and I'll kill you for even thinking about her like that!!" Jason screamed even louder.

"The only reason you're so jealous of us is because you know I'm right. Doesn't jealousy just kill you," Artemis finished.

"SHUT UP!!" Jason screamed again, pulling out a knife and stabbing Artemis deeply in the leg. Artemis yelped a little bit but not like he would have when he was younger, he was tougher now.

Jason was so angry now that he was blind with fury. So blind in fact he didn't notice Holly come up behind him. He turned around right as Holly's fist started to fly. He hit the floor and everything went black.

Holly jumped over him, ripping the knife out of Artemis's leg. He moaned in pain asking, "Couldn't you be more gentle?"

"No time," She replied, using the knife to cut the rope for his hands. Once it cut through he started to untie a leg while she cut the rope of the other one. He was out in under thirty seconds. They ran to the door and Holly kicked the guard in the stomach as they past.

Confused and not really knowing where they were supposed to go. They searched for up. They just found stairs when a hairy head poked up from the ground, "Jeez, I thought I'd never find you!"

"Mulch!" Holly squeeked in delight, "I am so glad to see you! Which way is out?"

"Up the stairs, take a left and than take a right, go through the first door to the right. Go through the room to the door, once out the door up the stairs, the door at the top of the stairs leads to the main entry door," Mulch nodded, "You got that?"

"Artemis you got that?" Holly asked not even remembering the first thing he said.

"Of course I do," Artemis replied, rolling his eyes, "Thanks Mulch!"

"Oh and take this," Mulch quickly said handing them a walkie talkie, "Trouble will explain on the way out."

With that he jumped into the dirt and was gone. Artemis turned on the radio and said, "This is Artemis and Holly over."

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG I WAS GOING INSANE!!" Butler shouted though the walkie. There was a thump, a rustling noise, and a shout of, 'DON'T EVEN START WITH ME!!'

"Hey, are you two alright?" Juliet's voice came over the walkie.

"We're good," Artemis replied as they reached the door, it was locked, "Let us talk to Kelp!"

He handed the walkie to Holly and kicked the door in. Holly looked at him surprised, especially when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room, "I told you I trained with Domovoi and Juliet."

"A lot!" Holly murmured to herself as the next door was closed. This one was newer than the other one.

"Trouble here," Came a voice from the walkie. Artemis started kicking the door.

"What's our status?" Holly asked.

"We don't have anyone in the building besides you and Artemis. There are things in there that will really destroy people so we're blowing up the building and anyone in side...once you get out that is," Trouble started, "Where are you?"

Artemis started to ram the door and it gave way. They automatically made there way to the stairs, "Almost out!" Holly exclaimed into the walkie, "How long till it detonates?"

"When Domovoi hits the button cause he doesn't trust anyone else!" Mulch said sulkily from the other end. Holly and Artemis laughed in spite of themselves. Can the dwarf not be funny? No it was his nature.

"Where are you?" Butler's voice came back and Artemis took the walkie.

"We are at the stairs. So we will be out in a second," Artemis hurried, turning off the walkie.

"Butler is going to freak out on you!" Holly laughed as she opened the door and they ran out.

"Later, I don't want Jason to escape before..."

"You blow up my work," Jason sneered as he stood before them. The connection for the bomb was off. It couldn't be remote detonated, "I don't think so."

Holly went to grab her gun but it wasn't there, "Wha...?"

"I removed that remember," Jason laughed, walking backwards to the door. He pulled out a walkie of his own, "One word and my army comes. I suggest you stay put."

He walked out and Holly sighed, "He has his own bomb but he won't set it off not while all his men are here. He's going to get them inside. I want you to go outside."

"But Holly..." Artemis protested.

"No buts... just go," She urged him pushing him away. He grabbed her by the arm, kissing her passionetly on the lips.

"Don't make me wait to long," he muttered, turning and running out the door. She stood there for a moment and then went to find the bomb.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Yelled Jason, "Get back over there in the house. Or else I'll blow it with your precious girl in there."

"Oh I don't think you will," Artemis smirked, "I mean come on you are to obbsesed to kill her that easily."

"Don't tempt me MUD BOY!!!" Jason yelled angrily, Artemis just shook his head.

"Getting angry again. I see we still didn't teach you anything," Artemis came back easily and swift. Jason hadn't a chance to calm down at all.

"Why you?" He growled, unsheathing... a sword? Artemis gave him a look.

"You have to be kidding me?" Artemis murmured. When he looked back at Jason he was right in front of him, already swinging. Artemis just had time to duck out of the way and roll back up.

"I have something I can use better than anyone of our time," Jason smirked, "I'd like to see you dodge this blade forever."

With that he swung again.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find it. It lay right in the middle of the entire building. Never really the creative type was he. She looked around and found rope, she sighed, 'Good Enough!'

She took her extra bullets she still had, laying them around the bomb. She found papers and a wooden chair, putting them right before then end of the rope. She carefully started walking away, laying the rope down as she went, 'I hope this works.'

* * *

Artemis ducked for what seemed the fiftieth time. Then he saw Holly and said, "You can blow up your building now!"

Jason turned around to see Holly opening the main doors to come out. He went to say something in his walkie but Artemis kicked him square in the chest, "I don't think so."

As Jason started to get up from the ground he saw fire shooting from Holly's hands, 'What in Frond's name is she doing. Then the building exploded.

* * *

The end of the rope was right where the middle of the main entrance was. She set it down, staring at it, 'I can't do this.'

She plopped down on the floor in frustration, 'How? I mean I never tried it on my own before. It comes when I'm angry or upset.'

She looked around the room. She saw a sword..., 'How long ago was that? We only went to that place for a month. That's some kind of trick he would pull.'

She grabbed the sword and walked over to the rope, "This is all his fault. Everything was because of you."

She looked at her hands as flames burst out, "It's out of control now!"

She lit the end and walked out the door. As she walked out she saw Artemis kick Jason in the chest. The other sword was in his hands. She felt the building explode behind her but she just kept on walking, it didn't make a difference. She had a mission.

"YOU!!" Jason yelled getting up from the ground, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

She pulled out the other sword and pointed it towards him. The flames were gone, "You don't need any help. This is between me and you!"

"Let it be then," He quickly went to strike and she barely had time to move yet recover. On the third strike he sliced her side. It wasn't to deep but the blood came out quickly. He laughed, "Did you really think you could do it?"

She started at her blood and clenched her teeth, "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fight you if I don't know what I'm doing."

Flames burst over and down her sword, covering her body. She moved foreward hitting his sword and then turned. She managed to cut him exactly the same way he had hit her. He smirked jumping up, she hit his sword down and they danced around, barely hitting eachother and blocking many blows.

"Give up," Jason laughed, "If you do I won't have to watch you kill your friends."

"You can't do anything anymore," Holly growled, "You have no power."

There swords hit and they were inches away from eachother, "Your power is all I need for you to kill them."

She was stunned and that was all it took for him. He pushed there swords away and stabbed her through the stomach, "I guess I could let you die knowing you weren't responsible. Though they'll see you soon."

He pulled the sword out and she fell to the ground. Artemis started, 'Not again! How could this happen!'

Everything from Hybras ran through his mind, though he wasn't the only one that didn't see Holly get up, "You don't get to gloat yet!"

She swiped up right to left, swiped down right to left, and spinning around stabbing behind her hitting him square in the chest. He fell to his knees as Holly staggered backwards, only to fall into Artemis's arms.

He easily laid her down with her head on his lap. She chuckled, "Falling for you all over again."

Her breathing was so shallow. He blinked and tears fell from his eyes. She wiped them away, "Don't."

"Oh please," Jason growled standing up, "You'll see her soon. As soon as I kill you."

Artemis's hair covered his eyes making him look dark, "No you won't."

"What? Like Holly's going to get up and fight me," Jason laughed heartlessly, "Or you? Can you even lift that sword?"

Artemis had laid Holly's head on the ground and stood up. He looked up at Jason with a mix of laughter and anger in his eyes. Jason took a step back confused, "I don't need to."

With that he raised the gun from under his shirt and with one fire Jason fell to the ground. With a single bullet in his forehead he lay still. Artemis kneeled back down to Holly as the rest of the group came over.

"Holly!" Artemis whispered.

"I'm fine," Holly groaned, even though that wasn't the truth. Tears flooded his eyes but neither of them noticed.

He leaned down to her ear so only she could hear, "I don't want to lose you again. I just can't."

What sounded like a small hum escaped her lips, "but you won't."


	13. The Tree

Artemis yawned as he walked down stairs. The twins were running around excitedly. He smiled, they weren't burdened with working yet. Though they might just be as hyper with work. He grabbed them and spun around, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"We can't wait for the picnic!" Analay screamed and he let them down, "You remember that the picnic is today don't you Artemis."

"How could I forget!" He mimicked her enthusiasm and then muttered, "I had to help make everything."

"What?" Austin asked.

"Nothing," Artemis smiled, "We should go get dressed. You guys should put shorts on."

"You too!" Austin replied poking his Armani suit. Artemis laughed.

"I will definitally change," He smiled as they ran up the stairs and out of sight.

"You've become such a wonderful brother," Angeline smiled, walking over and kissing her son on the head, "It seems like yesterday, you and Analay were fighting over who gets to talk to Holly."

Artemis noded his head and looked at the floor, "Yeah, it just took a bit of practice and getting used to."

Angeline hugged him again and walked to the kitchen, "Well I'll let you go get changed."

He nodded and receaded up the stairs.

* * *

Artemis walked around greeting friends and family. The field was wide and there were bench tables for eating. Artemis and his family sat on the ground, though Artemis didn't mind. After he had said hello to everyone he made his way towards the woods. 

"Artemis," Butler said, Artemis looked at him for a second. Butler nodded, "I'll cover for you."

Artemis turned and made his way through the woods. It took him five minutes but he got there. No one was around the tree. He set something behind it. He touched the top of the flowing stream with his fingertips and sat listening.

"You look different in normal clothing," A voice came from behind him softly.

"I hated this, it's only been a month, but I..." Artemis shook his head and stood up, " I missed you."

He turned around to see Holly right almost beside him, "It's not a problem. Vinyaya easily gave me access to come up here and the councilmen smiled at the thought of me actually getting out."

"I'll only keep you a little bit so you can rest," Artemis nodded. Wanting to reach out a hand but couldn't.

"NO!" She replied angrily, "I have been lazy for a month I am not going back underground unless I am forced. You called me up here to talk, not talk to me!"

Artemis smiled at her fit and took her hand, "Aw.. babe. If I knew I'd upset you that much, I wouldn't have called you up here."

She punched him right in the face then. He fell backwards and just laughed, "What's so funny!?"

He picked himself up off the ground, "I just thought you wouldn't be up to something but I guess if you can still pack a punch?"

"What are you talking about?" Holly sighed.

He wrapped and arm around her waist, "Well, we have a big picnic going on."

"I have to change first," Holly replied fastly pushing him away and running off. He shook his head and laughed. He then made his way to pick up what he set down. Not moments later Holly came back looking more beautiful then ever. She was human with that, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" He replied. She looked at him in confusion but walked back to him. He pulled him close, one arm around her the other behing his back, "I have something that I need to tell you."

He was so solmn that Holly was almost afraid to ask, "What's the matter?"

He pulled a rose out in front of her eyes, "I love you!"

Silently he put the rose in her hand and led her down to the picnic. Everyone greeted her and joked on them being together. She was pretty quiet most of the day. That night before everyone left, Holly and Artemis layed under the stars.

Angeline and Artemis Senior sat farther up the hill watching Analay and Austin chase fireflies, only occasionally looking down at the other two.

Holly rolled over to Artemis and layed her head on his chest. After a few seconds she looked up at him and he smiled at her. She kissed him softly on the lips, "I love you, too."

* * *

So how many of you actually thought I killed off Holly!? That's just bad... I don't blame you though. That's what I laughed about. You're all suckers and fell for it. I LOVE THAT!! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING and I am really sorry that the ending and everything took so long. I really didn't mean for things to turn out like they did but I loved the ending!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! sorry Sox, Rox, Fox, Pox, and all you others... DONT KILL ME!!


End file.
